New brat on the block
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: When a new girl moves to the island from Port Royal, she and Riku hate each others guts. they can't stand each other. but with a little push from kairi and roxas can that change? rikuXOC may get a bit dramatic in later chaps lol
1. The Brat Arrives

A:N/ hey everyone I know ive been a bit lazy with my stories but please gimme a break lol this is another one that I did with my best friend Andrea (or Namine lol) hope its ok. R&r please ur feedback helps me get better lol

Pairings:

RoxasXnamine

RikuXOC

Italics Riku's POV

Normal normal pov lol

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter one: the brat arrives

Isobel Cortez stared out of the window of her fathers Gummi ship, looking down at what was her new home. She heaved a sigh as she landed with a bump. She lazily wandered out of the ship and took in her surroundings. Sand. Nothing but dumb old sand. _Great. Least I won't have to go far for the beach. _Her mother literally skipped towards their new house and Isobel hung behind. She looked around again, and her eyes fell on a blob of silver by the sea and found it was a boy. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes, as her mother yelled for her.

_I was kicking back at the beach, just trying to relax, I mean Sora's my best bud an all but when you've got a mouth that fast ,you need hourly intervals before your mind explodes from so much crap. Not that it lasted long, I heard the noise of a stupid gummy ship arriving. Just great, more stinking people, anymore and this place will be over run! I hate it when people just come here and walk all over our island like it's theirs, when they probably never even knew it existed. Plus when the dumb thing landed it messed up my hair and no one does that without getting some sort of punishment later. But for now I guess I I'll just get back to Sora and Kai. I thought lifting myself up to climb the tree house._

Kairi watched as Tidus and Sora attempted to have a duel again, and smiled when Sora tried so hard to win. She then noticed Riku coming toward them with a face like thunder, and hair like a bush. "What happened? Was there a tornado or something?" sora sniggered and came to sit next to her. When Riku seethed and explained Kairi's smile got wider. "Yes another girl that isn't the annoying thing called Selphie! Oh come on we gotta go say hi!" she started pulling at both boys' hands as she started to walk away.

_I come in to see my friends for comfort and support and what do I get wise cracks about my hair. One word. NICE. I groaned loudly when Kairi dragged me to the new guy's house. So not only do I have bad hair I have to talk to the family that gave me bad hair. Kairi pulled me to the door. I turned to her __"Ok fine, I will be welcoming and charming all in one package more formally known as Riku" I said __with my famous smirk. I pressed the doorbell and waited._

Isobel was unpacking the many boxes that her mother had sent up when she heard the doorbell. When she realized no-one was going to get it she blew some hair out of her face and trudged downstairs. She adjusted the skinny jeans she was wearing so she didn't flash her knickers and opened the door. 

Standing there were three kids', an auburn haired girl, a boy with spikes bigger than her head, and a taller boy with silver hair. "Hi, can I help you? I mean, I'm a bit busy so…" The girl smiled. "Hi I'm kairi and this is Sora, and Riku. We heard that you had just moved here so we thought we'd come and say hi." Isobel smiled and leant against the doorway. "Well hi there. The names Izzy, and like you said, just moved here from Port Royal."

_Ok let's get this over with. I moved forward god she's short I breathed out heavily "Err yeah sum up quickly coz I got better things to do, you, here, destiny island, very nice beach, near me, you get broken face, ok, have fun nice shirt and bye". I said turning to leave but then having to inhale very deeply before I fainted from loss of oxygen. Kairi and Selphie scorned like Satan, but Sora was desperately trying not to burst into hysterics, from previous experience he had seen that I don't take to kindly to new comers._

Izzy eyed the boy and glared as he walked away. "Yeah well you come near me grandpa I'll swap your balls with your eyes so you can see my foot swinging upwards, jerk! Listen I'm sorry but I gotta get back it was nice to meet you." And with that the door closed in Kairi's face. Izzy cursed as she stomped up the stairs and threw her clothes into her wardrobe. "What the hell was that!" kairi bellowed at Riku's retreating back. "No wonder nobody comes here!"

_Oh no, Kairi, Whatever shall I do, I thought to myself smirking as I walked away. I turned on my heel as she shouted back. "Oh I'm sorry Kairi had you expected something better of me or for me to be a bit more mature. Or did you just want me to lie through my teeth and make her feel comfortable" I said in a very sarcastic tone this point leaning my face down to her height just so she could see how much I was enjoying this moment. Then I backed up and continued walking back down to the beach. "And anyway I wouldn't want to spoil your already blooming relationship with what I can tell will be a great addition to our lovely little island". I think that went rather well. _

"Oh yeah if you haven't scared her off already Riku! Man you're so selfish! And it is NOT funny sora!" she screamed as Sora collapsed on the floor clutching his stomach. Kairi turned Riku around and looked in his eyes. "Who knows this could be the girl that makes you happy! Come on Riku give her a chance!" Sora then stopped laughing. "Oh no kairi, you do remember what happened last time you tried to hook someone up? Disaster! Cloud has never forgiven me for that!" kairi just smirked and walked off Izzy however had finished unpacking and yelled downstairs "Mama im going to see the island!" when she got the all clear she left her house and made her way to the beach.

_I turned to see Sora fall to the floor and I added in my best impression of Kairi "Yeah Sora it's not funny" and I added a hand flick for extra effect. "And for your information Kairi I do NOT need a girl to be happy which is why about 90 of the time you and Selphie drive me up the Friggin' wall. Geez if it's gonna stop you from sleeping tonight I'll say sorry ok just cut me some slack please". I said as I turned back up to the bridge and leant against the paupo tree trunk staring at the sun. If anything this was what made me happy most just being alone, not having to look after some clueless newbie._

Izzy threw what was like the one hundredth rock into the water and closed her eyes at the splash it made. Sure the sea was at Port Royal but the sound of a drunken Jack Sparrow singing "Yo ho drink up me hearties" kinda spoiled it. She sat down and noticed her stumps for legs sink in. _Man I need to have a growth spurt. _She took in the many trees on the island and the star shaped fruits. "Wonder what those are?" she mused and turned as she saw the girl she met earlier yelling at the silver haired boy. She leant back and let the sounds of the ocean put her to sleep. But apparently that wasn't gonna happen. A girl with brown hair that looked like she had curlers way too big was standing over her, a big grin on her 

face. "Can I help you?" "Hi! Have you just moved here? Where did you move from? Is that your natural hair color? What's your name? Do you like it here? I'm Selphie, my mom says I need help but I just think im a bit chatty, would do you think? Why aren't you answering my questions?" _god help me._ Was all Izzy thought.

_I saw Selphie run over to a lump on the horizon across the beach; I assumed it was that new girl ivy or something. Crappy name. I laughed inside at Selphie bombarding her with questions. Ok let's go help her out. I strolled over and pulled the girl up by her wrist to her feet. __"Ok Selph she can't answer your questions if you turn her death oh and don't forget to breathe when you speak". I said __smiling. I turned to err newbie I will call her __"Ok look I'm sorry I was just a tad stressed coz your Gummi ship muffed up my hair so redo intro" I paused held my hand out and coughed slightly. "Hey I'm Riku this is destiny island that's Selphie it's a great place come hang with us anytime you like and by the way still got a nice shirt" I said smirking._

Izzy shield and brushed herself down. She looked at the "fuck me I'm gorgeous" t-shirt she was wearing and blushed slightly. "Thanks, and your hair looks fine. Though the grandpa look, not working out. I got some hair dye in my room if you want it." She retorted, her own smirk forming. She took his hand and dug her nails in his palm. _That's for being a jerk. _She said mentally and gave him a sickly sweet smile as she let go.

_Well I had to mentally kick myself what a bitch I just apologized to her and she's just being worse than Kairi. Alright bitch have it your way, no more mister nice guy. Actually I'm mature cool 17 I can handle midgets without breaking a sweat. Shortly after she had clawed my hand I sickly smiled back "Hmm on second thoughts intro's obviously aren't my strong points" I said as I pushed her by the s I said as I pushed her by the shoulders back into the freezing water below. She burst up hair drenched and soaked from head to foot. I turned back to Selphie's awestruck face. "So see ya later Selph". I said waving and I headed back up the hill to my very own tree in my own secret place. Much better than that stupid dark damp cave._

"Oh you dead asshole." Was all she said as she stormed past Selphie and ran after the fucker that was Riku. When he disappeared she stopped and grinded her teeth together. She turned around, whipping her face with her wet hair, making her seeth even more. "When I see him next I gonna go pirate on his ass." She muttered and cursed quite colorfully as she squelched up to her house. She literally threw her door open and dug for some clothes. She then went outside, with a pair of scissors. She was on the warpath.

_I laughed at my success. And I didn't feel guilty at all I mean she started it and If that little girl wants to play with me then she should no she's gonna loose. I said as I lay in my tree. It was all mine no one could reach it except me. I had my height to thank for that. I lay leaning back with one leg dangling down. But it didn't matter because the great mass of leaves completely camouflaged and that may have been in the tree at any time. I then sighed quite happy with myself._

Izzy had been wandering the same patch of bloody sand for the past half hour. She decided to give up and go back to her house. If she knew where it was. Which she didn't. _Great Izzy, just great. _She mentally kicked herself and decided to keep going. She eventually found the place where she had been before and sat down on the edge of the pier. "Great first day here and you've already made an enemy! Izzy Cortez you're a complete imbecile." She brung her knees to her chest and watched the water. Then another spiky haired boy came and sat next to her. "Hey, names roxas, Sora told me you moved form 

Port Royal, that's pretty cool." Izzy smiled and put her hair behind her ear. "Yep, that's me. Names Izzy. Nice to meet ya." Finally someone nice and sane, she thought as they engaged in conversation.

_I gazed dreamily over the island stupid girl she doesn't know what she's got. I watched her sitting there I could have helped her but she's obviously clever enough to make evil comebacks so I'm sure she wouldn't want any help from the likes of me. I soon saw another figure it was Rox he had obviously come purposely to see her just to get one of the first chances to make a good impression which I had s somehow failed to do. I watched she obviously liked him so I wasn't the type to but in I just watched sleepily nearly bored._

Izzy laughed at the stories Roxas told her about their antics on the island. "Seriously? The islands disappeared? _Twice? _""yeah but don't worry it hasn't happened for about a year." Izzy nodded and looked around again. "I have one question, what are those star things?" Roxas stretched up a little bit so he could see and grinned. "Those are papou fruits. If two people split it in half and both take a bite, their destinies will be intertwined." Izzy looked skeptical and shuffled up a bit. "Yeah, right. Where'd ya get that, a fortune cookie? Mystic meg?" Roxas leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Hey don't knock it I've tried it, it actually works." "Ah could've told me you had a girlfriend!" Roxas started laughing "Who said it was a girlfriend?" he said slyly and Izzy burst into laughs. Roxas then heard his mom calling him and grimaced. "Sorry Izzy I gotta go, my moms really protective after the disappearing thing I'll see ya later." "Ok, bye." Roxas waved as he ran off and then Izzy found herself on her own again.

_I stopped listening to their conversation by the time Roxas mentioned the papou fruit. God he was just too nice Y'know. Everyone knows girl s love a bad boy. I laughed breathily at the thought. But as my leg was dangling it suddenly clashed with something and a little squeak of annoyance looked up at me. I looked down my leg had sort of hit Izzy in the head. I saw her look up at me with annoyance. I just lay back again on the tree. What was she gonna do about it?_

"Hey dipshit watch where you're dangling that thing, people are walking here!" she spat and carried on walking. Then she heard a noise that sounded like a snort and went back to the tree "You shouldn't snort you'd blow me away with that big hooter. Listen, I admit I was a bitch back then, but you deserve it. Just cause I'm the new kid doesn't mean you can treat me like shit. That's my brother's job." She concluded he wasn't listening so she started making her way to the papou trees.

_Err I don't snort it wasn't snorting I was trying to hold back how funny she looked. Then I heard what was that an apology. In fact that was such a shock I kind fell out of the tree. I landed not so gracefully with a thud. She turned around to see me on the floor and she laughed. I got up brushing myself down. "Whoa whoa time out, 'because maybe I mistook something here. Was that what I thought it was or am I just hearing things?" I stuttered I had just fell from a tree and been given a heart attack at the same time. _

Izzy put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I dunno, you tell me Tarzan. Hey, I'm not as bitchy as I look I can be nice-ish." She put her hands together behind her back and took a step, leaning back so she could see him. "Depends who I'm being nice to though." She gave a sarcastic smile and stood up straight. "Man u gotta shrink a little bit I need a crane to see your face." She blushed a little because she didn't like talking about her height that much, but she wanted to get along with this guy if she was gonna live with him.

_I laughed inside my head me Tarzan I can see a canny likeness between us. "I'll take that a compliment". Oh so what now she's being nice to me god mood swing. But I was a bit freaked out I can see your face fine love so just Y'know stay over there with good boy Roxas. "Err yeah ok maybe I should let you get back to smurf land I got to go back to see the BFG more commonly known as my dad" I didn't know what to say a minute ago she was threatening my hair I was under pressure._

She smiled as he walked away. "That's Thumbelina to you!" she said half joking. She put her hands in her pockets and made her way to her house. "Hey squirt how was ze grand tour?" her big brother Matt ruffled her hair and she slapped him playfully. "Yeah, I tell you what they're bigger than they look. And the guys here are really tall…" Matt turned from dinner to look at her, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Ah, so you met a guy?" "Yeah but I think he's gay. He's got hair longer than mine." Matt sniggered and pointed to the door. "You do know it's still open don't you?" "Point?" Izzy said, taking her brothers beer and looking at the boxes still on the desk. "But I might need your help tonight."

_I laughed at the Thumbelina thing note to self use that to get out of sticky situations with Izzy. I got home Yay sanctuary my room. I looked at the clock it was about 9 I didn__'t want dinner because I'd have to get up and make it. I pulled my shirt off and jeans and fell back onto my bed wearing my black boxers. I looked up at my ceiling which had clouds on it from when I was little but I still __secretly love them. And I closed my eyes and hit the hay._

Izzy tried so hard not to smile as her leather boots squeaked across the sand, with Matt close behind. "Izzy what exactly are you planning?" "You'll see soon enough." She whispered and motioned for him to give her a boost. She found Riku's window and climbed in, trying not to make too much noise. She looked around and tried so hard not to laugh at the clouds on his ceiling. _Knew he was a pouf. _ She wondered "Thank god that his mom came over with pie this after noon." She muttered and froze as he stirred in his sleep. She got her weapon out of her bag and set to work. When the deed was done, she admired her handiwork. "Izzy was here, not bad" she took a picture and then came out of the house as quick as she had come.

A:n/ I know it was uber short but we're making each day a chap lol to speed up the updates. Like I said R&r plz!


	2. The Aftermath

A:n/ ok so their first impression of each other were well…..terrible. maybe they can start over today…

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel Cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter two: the Aftermath

_Ok what the fuck. Oh my god that little bitch. I thought as I woke and looked into the mirror. Forehead covered in red. Just perfect I said to myself trying to scrub my face of ink. So basically I now have a fucked up stalker to breaks into my house and is drawing over me in my sleep. Should I be concerned? I laughed to myself at the thought of me having a stalker. Oh well it could have been worse. It did just about come off but lucky I have a long fringe just in case. I got some toast and flopped on the couch to watch TV._

Izzy literally dropped out of bed and sleepily walked downstairs, missing the last one and falling flat on her face. She nicked her brothers toast when it was inches from his mouth and went back upstairs to get dressed. She then heard a knock and screamed "Matt get the door!" and when he called up to her she came down and noticed Kairi and what was supposedly her sister. "What's up?" Kairi put that annoying smile on her face and shuffled her feet.

"Nothing, we just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us." Izzy looked at Matt, who nodded and turned back to her "Yeah go on then. Who else is going?" "We were just about to go knock Riku." Izzy spluttered with laughter and took a breath at the looks. "Ok then lets go!"

_I was quite happily watching TV forgetting about my stalker issues. When my doorbell rang I took my plate with me opened the door to see Kairi and the Stalker. __"Hi" said Izzy like nothing had happened. I dropped my plate on the floor screamed and slammed the door in their faces. Kairi burst into hysterics and I could hear her rolling on the other side of the door. I ran to the sofa and hid there. __Ok I didn__'t intend to do that but when I realized what I just done I couldn't help but think spastic._

"Well I know I'm not that scary. Namine does that normally happen?" Namine went to reply but started laughing herself. When Kairi calmed down she knocked on the door again. "Don't worry Riku the boogeyman's gone!" Izzy yelled and kairi doubled over again. Izzy couldn't help but feel proud and guilty about what's he had done. "Riku if it's any consolation you can't see the pen." She said "Come on come out with us, we need someone tall. Please?"

_Oh no I have never screamed at a girl because they literally scare me before. I crawled to the door and slid my hand threw the cat flap to get my plate back. I pulled it in fast then locked it. Kairi continued to laugh. __"You know I've changed my locks and I'm never leaving my bedroom window open again or any other windows in the house". And what do they need someone tall for. "Ok I will come but I __but if she asks me for any of my info or touches me I__'m gone ok"._

Izzy put her hands on her hips. "FYI She has a name and she is not gonna touch ya with a ten foot pole don't worry." She couldn't believe how childish and over reactive he was being. "Don't worry I already have your bank statements." She laughed at her own joke and quickly shut up as the door opened. "Come on Riku it's gonna be fun, Sora's gonna try and beat Wakka in blitz ball!" kairi said, taking his arm. As they went ahead Namine and Izzy hung behind "So you like Riku do you?" Namine said in that –im-so-innocent-love-me voice. "Sorta…" Izzy muttered and Namine smiled. "Good luck, so does every girl on the island." "Seriously?" when she nodded Izzy groaned. "So what's blitz ball Riku?"

"_Oh fine" I said as Kairi took my arm. I felt un-naturally nervous for some reason but eventually I relaxed. I doubled back "Erm it's not my biggest expertise but its like football but better. Pretty much same rules except u can beat the shit out of people". I said smiling near the end. Whoop I'm relaxed again. I saw the beach and Wakka and Sora were waiting I unhinged Kairi off me and ran down to meet the guys to many girls at one time cant be healthy._

Izzy sat on the sand with Kairi and Namine, thinking about blitz ball. "I like beating the shit out of people…" she said to herself and took of her shoes, letting the sand cover her feet. She watched the boys for a while and laughed at the sight she was watching. She got up and dusted herself down. "Where you going?" Kairi asked and Izzy shrugged. "Nowhere. Hey Sora, can I play!" she yelled and Namine gave her a look that said "what the fuck are you doing?"

_I was starting to enjoy myself with the blitz but she has to join. Ok breath calm cool collected and mostly mature I can accept this completely. __"Ok fine whose team would you like to join" I said before Sora could answer. I prayed don't chose me but maybe she wants to beat me up Ahhh chose me chose me. I was thinking this inwardly whilst outwardly shaking the blitz ball in my hand rather strangely._

Izzy gave an evil smirk and said, "I think ill go on Sora's that way it's two vs. two." She grinned at they way his face went pale and he threw the ball. She caught it and brought her arm back to throw it. She then let the ball fly and hit Riku in the chest. She high fived Sora and the game continued. Riku and Wakka were winning two goals to one and Izzy was determined not to lose. She threw it as hard as she could and the recoiled as it made a thump against Riku's head, making him fall to the ground. "Shit! Riku I am so sorry, come on buddy wake up!" she said, putting his head on her lap. As eh came round she took a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought you'd just died!"

_Ok we were thrashing them two nil but it wasn't too much of a big deal we were like double they're size. She obviously wasn't used to losing so she pretty much knocked me out. I hit the floor hard thanks too my lanky legs. Ok it appears to me that every time she touches em I get some sort of pain. I opened my eyes about a minute later, to see hers. I screamed and rolled off onto the sand and on all fours, panting heavily. I brought my hand to my forehead. "What did you do?"_

"Well I didn't date rape you if that's what you're thinking! Listen guys im gonna go home, I got some stuff to do." Namine took her arm. "Please stay, Rox will be down in a minute, and I'm sure Riku didn't mean what he said, didn't you Riku?" Izzy rolled her eyes and sat down, laying down on the mat that kairi had brought down. "Yeah fine I'll stay but don't expect em to get involved in anything."

_I sighed thank god no pen. I rubbed the bump on my head and lay back in the sand where I was. "Yeah sorry bout that I guess you really wanted to win right" I said. I picked up the ball and threw it to her too catch. Oww head hurts. I know swimming. "Come on race you to the water" I said throwing my shirt on the sand and diving in, Sora too about a mili-second later. I'm not one to hold a grudge to someone that I know is going to win. _

Izzy sat up and watched them go to the water. "Yeah don't worry apology accepted." She got up and ran toward the water herself, slipping her skirt and t-shirt off to reveal her bikini, and dived in after Sora. She came up for air a minute later, her hair sticking to her face, and bobbed in the water. Sora came up, his spikes flattened, and Izzy laughed at him, and he responded with splashing water at her, then water fight started and Izzy jumped on Sora's back and he flipped her into the water. Riku stood there laughing so Izzy got a handful of water and chucked it at him.

_God people can be so boring sometimes if I hadn't changed the subject they would have all just stood there in silence or something. "Ok you guys are just boring losers we're having fun in the freezing sea" I shouted at the others on the beach. Izzy was trying drench me as much as possible I made a wave with my fists and it got them both. But I was starting to get cold and shiver. _

Izzy laughed at Riku's statement and then yelped when his mini wave hit her. She could see the Goosebumps forming on his arms and cooed "Aww is poor Riku getting all cold?" she then went under again and swum behind him. She sat on one of the rocks and then threw even more water at him. She cut her leg a little and cursed colorfully then felt hands go over her eyes. "Who the fuck is that!" she demanded and Then saw the smiling face of Roxas. "You asshole." He then smirked and pushed her into the water, and right into Riku.

"_N-N-No" I stuttered. Although I was starting to go blue I have the stupidest ideas sometimes. She cut herself on the Rock and I watched Roxas come up behind her. He put his fingers to his lips so I resisted the urge to say nothing. I turned back to Sora for about 3 seconds and all of a sudden I was knocked like right under. I came up coughing. "W-W-what the hell?" I turned back round and Izzy was there. "Oh well it would be you wouldn't it" I laughed joking._

Izzy spluttered and smiled. "Hey for once that wasn't my fault. And you look freezing maybe we should get out." Roxas jumped in after her and she glared at him. "What?" Izzy swum to shore and wrung her hair out. "You know for an island it's fucking freezing here." Kairi smiled as she got up from her nap. "Trust you to fall asleep." Her sister said, drawing away on her notepad. 

Izzy then shoved her over and flopped on the mat. Roxas looked at Riku and smirked. "Dude, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

_I got out of the water as fast as possible for a human. The hot sand under my feet warmed me up immensely. They all the girls I mean hogged that mat. And when Roxas put the idea in my head I couldn__'t resist it. "Oh Yeah". He grabbed one end of that mat and I grabbed the other. As we lifted it up the girls in the middle could do nothing but shout abuse and wriggle around. I laughed could I do that __that. We went right to the waters edge and started swinging over but not letting go. I looked at Roxas__ "Hmm I dunno man maybe that's a little to much what do you think?"_

Izzy seethed at the boys "If either of you let go I will come to kill you in the night!" she screamed and Roxas grinned. "Okay, we won't. We'll put you down." "You better!" Kairi yelled and Roxas let the Mat drop with a resounding crash. "You mother fucker!" Izzy yelled and gave chase for Roxas. Roxas dived behind Namine for protection and Izzy instead turned on Riku. She scooped some wet sand from the sand and created a projectile. "Fucking RUN gay boy."

_Ok let me explain this I DID NOT LET GO OF THE MAT. The second she mentioned killing in the night I knew I was not going to do anything. I even looked at Roxas and said __"No trust me man you do not want that on your conscience" but he let go and she came after me. I took her advice and ran like the fucking wind. The other girls just accepted it but no, no that wouldn't be justice for her. She got u__ up and chased me down like a thief at market._

Izzy threw the dirt clod not at Riku, as funny as his face would've been, but at ROXAS, who was totally not expecting it. "Come on Riku im not dumb, I knew you still had hold of my legs. It was kinda creepy actually but o well." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Like I said im only naughty when people want me to be. Hey guys, who wants to bury Sora?!" she said and the boy went pale as everyone agreed.

_I rolled my eyes and sighed Oh thank god remember never to get on the wrong side of her. Ever ever not worth it. Ok I don't know what she meant by that disturbing comment and I wasn't holding her legs. Ha she wishes. I laughed in my head and joined in with burying of Sora. Poor kid I promised him I wouldn't leave him after though. Because I'm just nice like that_.

When Izzy got bored of burying sora she made her way back to the rocks and stared out to sea. "Hey Izzy were gonna got o the shell shack and get a burger you coming!" She looked round and shook her head at roxas. "No thanks I'm good. You guys go." She just wanted to have a little time to remember Port Royal properly. "I can't believe I miss that hell hole." She then saw Riku stay behind. "Aren't you going with the others?"

_Burying Sora once in a life time fun. I sighed heavily reminiscing in fun times with all my friends. They all went to stuff their faces except me and Izzy. I didn__'t get hungry that's why I'm so well built. And I was really happy about it too. I walked up to her and watched her gaze out at the _

_sea. There's nothing to see out there but I was a little curious. "So what are you looking for exactly?" __I said sitting down beside her._

Izzy laughed and sighed. "A big black boat with a drunken pirate on it. Nah, I'm just a little homesick." She was getting set for the sarcastic comment and thought about Will turner, he had taught her all the basic life skills and she missed him the most. "There was this one guy called Will, and you could say I miss him as well. But other than that I'm hunky dory. So you've lived here all your life huh? Must be pretty boring seeing the same sights everyday, bet it was a relief to see a new face." She said putting a smug look on her face.

"_Aww sometimes I'm a bit of a retard, don't let it bother you" I said joking. Of course she homesick already IS THIS PLACE THAT BORING. "Hmm well you could take it as boring but in my opinion it's paradise. I mean you got a beach in your front yard, mates all around and its all ours" I think I should write speeches. "And I guess I will just take you in like I do with every newcomer" I said looking at her as the sun set. I stood up when it vanished. "Well I'm knackered if I was anymore tired I would sleep here. Come on"_

Izzy smiled and held her hand up. As he pulled her up she stumbled a little bit, grabbing on his shirt. She laughed and put her shoes back on, letting him go on ahead. She came to her door and smiled at him "It was fun today, I'll see ya tomorrow!" she yelled and closed her door. She crept incase her mom and Matt were already in bed, and slipped into her room. She closed her door inch by inch and slid her nightdress on. "Squirt, that you?" "Yeah and what have I told you about calling me that?" "I dunno but I didn't listen. You have fun today?" "Yeah but im kinda missing home." "Iz, this is our home now. Get used to it." He teased and she punched his bare chest. "Night, SQUIRT." He said, closing the door behind him before the pillow struck his head. As she fell asleep her thoughts drifted back to Port Royal.

_She was right it wasn't a bad day I don't know what I was so worried about. It's not like she's in human or anything. I thought over stuff as I opened my front door dad came down. "Where were you its 10:55?" he shouted. I huffed "The beach where else can I go, and I'm back now aren't I geez" I said slamming the door on his quieted ramblings. God one day I'm going to wait for him to come home and I'm gonna do that too him see what he thinks. I fell asleep making sure my window was closed this time and drifted off._


	3. Something there that wasn't before

A:N/ in which izzy and Riku drink, surfboards are fought and Namine drops some hints.

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel Cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter three: Something there that wasn't there before

The next day Izzy got up and the normal ritual took place. When she had enough of trying to get her nineteen year old pain in the ass of a brother up she went downstairs and put her headphones in. she made some coffee and sipped it slowly , but then put it down as her favorite song came on, and proceeded to perform air guitar in the middle of the room. She didn't hear the doorbell go and sang at the top of her voice, which was loud believe me "I would do anything for love! But I wont- Oh hi Roxas!" she said sheepishly as she opened the door to find her spiky haired friend there. She felt a bit of a prat now. "Yeah…I like that song too….you wanna go knock Riku? We were gonna go surfing today..." "Yeah sure come on lets go!" she said hurriedly, closing the door behind her. She didn't sign it THAT loudly did she?

_I was asleep having a lay in because I was knackered from yesterdays Sora burying. When I heard a loud shriek coming from down the road. I jumped up fast. Wondering what cat had just been tortured to death. I shrugged it off after wiping the blood pouring from my ears. Then about 10 minutes later more noise at the door. I opened the door drearily __"Hey, Oh my god did either of you guys hear that __dyeing cat, it woke me up and I need sleep__" I said practically hanging on the doorframe. I was barely dressed only in knee length shorts._

Roxas looked uneasy at Izzy who looked like a lion that had been poked with a stick. "Yeah I must've slept through it, hey, you wanna go surfing? The waves are good and we should go pretty far out." Izzy tried so hard to calm down and Roxas leaned in a little bit. "Dude that dyeing cat was Izzy you prick." He whispered through gritted teeth. Izzy gave him a sickly sweet smile, plotting his murder in her head.

_OH NO. I straightened up backing off slightly, I knew what she could do man. "Actually did I say dying cat I meant err, singing cat , no I mean, err the sound of a singing cat on the radio with a very good charming voice that I would love to wake me up into the world... every...morning" I said stupidly. If she didn't have my grave planned out by now she had just arranged the funeral. I sighed heavily "Ok if your going to kill me at least let me die in all my clothes" I said rushing upstairs. And throwing on my body warmer. I came back down "Ok do your worst" I said closing my eyes and praying._

Izzy's grin got wider the more Riku babbled on. When he came back in clothes she had an evil scheme in her head. She shushed Roxas and went close to Riku "Im going to torture you and string you up on your bedroom door with railroad spikes impaling your arms and legs, and I'm gonna make you scream in pain and pleasure." She said leant in close enough to whisper in his ear. "But if you behave I'm willing to make a compromise. We going then?" she said 

straightening up. Roxas nodded and ushered Riku on and Namine was waiting for them with their surfboards when they got there. "Hey Rox, last one in the waters a heartless!"

_I think I just SHAT A BRICK. She is just so threatening. I am not kidding when she moved away I opened my eyes and it was the road runner off Looney tunes. I was gone. Actually I hope someone shut my front door __'because I sure didn't. I ran down to the sands and stopped the waves were really high. I wanted to watch for a bit before I got soaked and nearly drowned. I look good on a surf board but__ being able to ride it is a different story_.

Izzy went to the water and smiled at Riku "Hey forgive and forget, that's what I say! Come on Riku!" she let her board float and sat on it, eventually bringing her legs up and getting her balance. She then leant forward as Roxas sped past her and stuck his tongue out. A sort of race ensued and Izzy looked at the shore, confused why Riku wasn't in the water yet. Her thoughts were disrupted by roxas who came next to her board and poked her stomach making her jump and fall into the water.

_I sighed and was preparing myself to get into the water which from yesterdays experience I found freezing. They rushed in and started racing. I am CRAP OK I ADMIT IT. I could barely get out of the shallow end. I was just trying to sit on it whilst staying a float. I laughed at Izzy when she fell in. And saw Namine started drawing us. Then I looked up TSUNAMI. __"Meep" I said stupidly like that was __my defense from it. I looked up Roxas was riding it like he was in a skate park or something. I was smashed. I slid off my board and came up coughing and shaking my drenched hair all over Izzy who had also been hit as she hadn__'t got back on her board on time. It died down and Roxas came up to us smugly. "Tad wet are you two" I looked at Izzy and she clocked on. We swam up and tipped the board until he joined us._

Izzy held her sides in laughter as Roxas came up for air and spat a fountain of water out. "You're a bit wet roxas." She said between laughs. Roxas gave her a death glare and whipped his head, making his wet spikes fling water over both of them. Izzy clambered back onto her surfboard and held her hand out for Riku. "If you can't do it all you had to do was say so. Share my board if you want ill teach you."

_Ha he should have seen that coming smart arse. I didn't have much of a choice but to desperately climb on hers mine was too far out. "Err ok" I tried to get on behind her but she just fell back and it sank. "Wait let me on first and I'll pull you up after" I climbed on wrapping my arms tightly underneath. I slowly sat up" Whoa ha no hands" I shouted and nearly lost my balance. "Come hear then" she swam over and I pulled her on. "Ok just don't go to fast" I was practically hanging onto her like she was my life belt. But it must have made it more difficult for her to do anything._

Izzy adjusted herself a little bit and couldn't help but smile at how close Riku was to her. She dangled her legs over the sides and slowly paddled the surfboard out to sea. She could feel him shaking so she said softly. "Ok when I say now where gonna slowly stand up ok? Riku?" when she got a squeak of a reply she grinned. "Ok ready? Slowly stand on the board." She gradually 

got up, guiding Riku with her and then when they were both standing up straight, she took his arm. "Okay make sure you're balanced, here comes a wave, here we go!" she yelled as a wave pushed the board upwards.

_No I don't want to stand up. I just about standing like a crippled old dude but then a wave came and I melted. "Oh No don't you dare let go of me" I said practically squishing her head. Oh I hate surfing it's alright of your short but I'm tall I got further to fall. It went under us smoothly and I let out a sigh. "Ok enough training I wanna go" I said shaking._

Izzy let the waves calm down then guided the board back to shore. She saw how scared Riku was and gave him a hug "That was good for a first timer. Now I'm gonna go back out. Wakka should be coming down soon you can play blitz ball or something." She wasn't trying to be mean for she gave him a smile and headed back out. Namine came up to Riku and said "that was funny. She really likes you know."

_I practically threw myself onto the beach running my hands through the sand. "Yes Land thank you" I said to Izzy I guess she could be nice if you were nice to her. I sighed heavily never again. I let my head hang back and she went out to see Namine walked up to me. My ex, were still pretty close so she still talks to me every now and then. I looked at her raising and eyebrow at her comment. "Oh and how do you know that she hates me" She showed me her drawing it was of me clinging to Izzy on the surfboard._

Namine gave him a skeptical look and put her pad down. "She admitted to me, plus the looks she gives you. I am not as blonde and dumb as you think I am." She said smiling. She turned back to Izzy, who was having a wrestling match with Roxas, trying to get him off his surfboard. "And plus your both sarcastic so your perfect for each other." She laughed at his glare and got up. "Im gonna go to the shell shack for a milkshake, you want anything?"

_God does she have to be so blatantly honest all the time. "Err yeah no straw thanks" I said smiling. She left and I continued to watch Roxas and Izzy out in the water. Well if she liked me why does she have to scare me all the time? And its completely obvious Rox likes her anyway. Nams came back with the milkshake. I got up "Where you going?" she asked. "Err I'm just gonna get a better look" I said as I took the bottle and jumped up my tree on the hill, perfect view. I could see everything._

Namine rolled her eyes and called over to Roxas, who succeeded in pushing Izzy in the water and came over, bending down and catching his breath. "What's up?" Namine couldn't help but giggle as she said "Izzy like Riku." Roxas looked over to the girl, who was currently drying herself off, and sniggered. "Well if you're as smart as I am, I say a hook up is in order."

"No, remember that didn't work with zexion and Demyx, it wont work with them, no we just have to let them get on with it." "Let who get on with what?" Izzy said, coming over. "Nothing. Hey Nams how about we go for a swim?" Namine nodded and they ran to the water leaving Izzy behind. "Ok that was weird…" Izzy mused, but looked up to Riku and gave him a smile. "You just have to be that LITTLE bit taller don't you!" she joked.

_I was watching Namine and Roxas a little too closely than maybe I should of. I leant over the branch just trying to hear what they were saying at least a little of it. I was almost hanging on the edge. But I got nothing except a different voice who I had failed to notice approach me from beneath the tree. __"He you ok. I'm not always like that I can take on the waves anyway I want. I was just testing__ you on your surfing__" I smirked down at her._

Izzy climbed onto the tree and sat next to him. "Yeah, and I've got Michael Jackson in my closet. You're a bad liar." She sniggered and turned out the sea. "So Namine tells me you two went out. How the hell did she put up with you? You need a bad girl that way there's a lot more in common. I think Roxas like Namine; they would so be the perfect couple." She said, snatching Riku's milkshake and taking a gulp before handing it back. She noticed the looks and said "What?"

_I listened to her pretty closely. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Really, I think he likes you" I said rather honestly. "I mean you been here what four days tops and he's sneaking up behind you all the time" She took my milkshake I scowled but let it go. She asked what "Nothing I just have a bad history with milkshakes lets just leave it at that. And actually me and Namine went quite well together she's not as innocent as you think" I said resting my head on my hands._

Izzy couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "Trust me, he doesn't like me, every minute of the day its Namine this, Namine that. And you say I'm the stalker." Izzy then processed in her mind what he had said about him and Namine and her face went pale. "Riku there are some things a girl doesn't need to know…." She put her head between her legs to erase the images and then looked at him. "So why'd you break up?"

_Ok touché I admit that was a stalker's thing to say well she started it. Then it hit me what Namine said earlier I had forgotten. I turned around to face her and nearly lost my balance and lost my foot through the tree. I was a little nervous now I realized it was true. Wait relax be cool __"Err actually I'm not sure really we just got tired of each other I guess but were still pretty good friends" . I said smiling I didn't exactly know if I liked her or not I was mostly scared of her or maybe that was what was hiding it. I wanted to keep my mind off it so I climbed higher to the very top I'd never climbed that high before but I'm lanky so I can do what I want. I felt guilty for her down there. I held my hand down "Wanna look?"_

Izzy gulped. She was never good with heights. "No thanks, I'm good down here." "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late my mom made me do the housework!" the cheery voice of kairi filled the air and she plonked next to Izzy. "So what you guys been up to?" Izzy went to reply when she saw a dirty blond blob underneath them. "Yo squirt! Dinners ready!" Izzy rolled her eyes at Matt and threw a stone at him. "Is that your brother? He's cute." Kairi said and Izzy groaned. "Hey Riku, I'll be back later!" she yelled up and ran to follow her brother. Kairi meanwhile looked up at Riku. "See? New girls aren't that bad."

_I felt weird that she didn't want to see she doesn't know what she's missing it was beautiful. Ha I found her fear. Knew she had to have some sort of weakness. I couldn't see her brother but I could tell he was older by his voice and he called her squirt. I love that name squirt. I'm gonna call her that next time I see her. Then Kairi popped up the top beside me. "Fuck don't make me jump if I fall I will take you down with me" she ignored me. "And I don't know what you mean I got nothing against her"_

Kairi's grin got wider and she swung her legs up on the branch. "Oh yeah, what happened to you hating new girls?" she asked but then bit her cheek. "Oh forget it, it doesn't matter. You know Sora was so funny yesterday after we buried him. I saw you trying to surf earlier that were funny too." She picked at her nails and slid off the tree. "You're awfully quiet, what's up doc?" before Riku could reply roxas and Namine came out of the water and Roxas shouted "guys were gonna go!" "Ok bye! Know come on Riku spill, what's going on?"

_God Kairi has got some nerve sometimes nothing sways her from a tiny bit of gossip, even if there isn't anything to tell. I watched Namine and Roxas leave and I waved to them. Then turned into Kairi's growing eyes hungry for knowledge. "I don't know what you want me to say Kairi it's not like we've kissed or anything so what's your point?" I said it rather casually I could be straight with her she's my friend._

"Okay. And I don't really have one." She heard a slam and saw Izzy running back toward them. "Hey turns out we were just having pizza so it didn't take me that long. What have I missed?" "Oh nothing much, hey listen you wanna go surfing again?" Kairi asked, Izzy bit her cheek and shook her head. "No because it wouldn't be fair on Riku. How bout we play a bit of volleyball?" Kairi thought about this and turned to Riku. "Hey Riku! Wanna play volleyball!"

_I was glad to get Kairi off my back when Izzy ran out. I looked at Kairi then from the very top I jumped and landed on my feet. I looked at myself __"Oh my god I made it. I so wanna do that again" I whispered to myself. I walked up to Izzy whilst waiting for Kairi to climb down. "Thanks for getting me out of Kairi's interrogation" and I gave her a smile. Kairi got down "last one to the beach is a __squirt__" I shouted as I got a head start and ran. _

Izzy raised an eyebrow as Riku run off. "You're welcome?" she said and then realized what he had said. "Not another one that calls me squirt!" she said whilst running full speed down the sand, she stumbled and fell, rolling down instead, and against her will, taking out Riku's legs, and ending up as a laughing mess on the floor. "Ah man I really wanna do that again!"She said, getting up and helping Riku up. She got the ball and threw it in the air, "Ok who's gonna be against who?"

_I was at the beach just about to stop on the sands and all of a sudden im swamped by a mass of arms and legs and we rolled to a stop. I got up I was about to ask her if she was alright but she laughing like she hadn__'t just rolled down a hill and into me. "Are you ok? Didn't that hurt?" I asked just checking she wasn't going to burst into tears a few seconds later. But she just got up, I was like __ok what are you the terminator or something and I laughed at the thought. I grabbed _

_the ball off the ground. __"I guess I should let you two vs. me as I want to give a little chance in winning" I said smirking._

Izzy gave her own smirk and replied "Careful Riku your head's gonna explode in a minute its so big, ok then, bring it. Wait before we start I think we should have a little wager." She whispered to kairi and she giggled, nodding. "Whoever wins gets the rum in my kitchen, but the loser has to drink sea water whilst on a surfboard for five hours."Kairi laughed and they got in position, Riku hit the ball in the air and they used a tree branch as a makeshift net, and Izzy put both her hands together making it bounce back.

_Ok I thought this was going to be a fun care free game. In my head it was like the tsunami replay again. Meep. Something told me that I was destined to lose from the start. I was skilled enough to beat them physically but mentally mind travelled way too much to be able to concentrate. And as they scored the first goal I was starting to make stupid mistakes._

After they scored the first goal Izzy smirked at Riku. "Come on you're not even trying! Remember first one to five," she hit it again and then Riku hit it hard and scored. They carried on until it was four all. Izzy and Riku stared each other out and Izzy smirked. "Not bad pretty boy, not bad." Kairi then hit the ball and it started to come down so Izzy hit it and it landed with a soft thump the sand. "WHOO!" she said, giving kairi a high five. "On the board Riku." She commanded as she ran up to her house. She came back with three bottles of rum and kairi went home with hers and Izzy went out on her own surf board, passing a bottle to Riku. "Im not that mean you know."

_Ok I lost but I saw it coming. I took my top off but left my body warmer on it was getting dark. I did lose but I was not one to back down from a bet no matter what I had to do. I wasn__'t going to stand up I was just sitting on it trying to stay balanced in the water. I didn't take my eyes off the board. Do not fall in do not fall in. I didn't even notice how fast Izzy had got her board and was __beside me with a bottle handed out. __"Thanks I knew you couldn't do that to me" I steadily reached out for the bottle but nearly fell and hung on tight. She laughed and I tried again and grabbed it fast. "Ha no stupid surf boards stopping me from drinking"_

Izzy grinned as she took a swig form her own bottle and let the current of the water spin her around. The two finished their bottles in about half an hour and by now Izzy could swear she saw about five Riku's in front of her. She tried to stand up, thinking she was on dry land, and then wobbled a bit so she sat down again. "Yo ho! A pirate's life for me! La la la la!" they both sang at the top of their voices. "You know what Riku? I like you, you're a nice guy!"

_We drank so much I almost forgot I was floating on the water my fear of surfing went slightly and I felt a lot more relaxed. But a lot more pissed. __"Y'know it's only taken me till now to realize I hate rum" I said laughing abnormally. "Yeah you're not too bad neither. I thought you thought I was gay" I stuttered. I leant forward and dropped my bottle in the water and watched it float out to sea. __I lay on my board letting the thin layer of water run across my face and about a third of arms dangle in the water below._

"I'm gonna pretend I understood what you just said. Heh, you look deaded Riku." Izzy said putting her bottle on the board and dangling both feet in, watching the water swirl around them. "And if you don't like rum then why are you drinking it? That's my question to you sir!" she said, pointing at one of the Riku's. "Riku you never told me you had three brothers….that look the exact same as you….are you like fiveoplets or something?" oh yeah she was out of her fucking head.

_I sat up I was pissed but I wasn't as pissed that I didn't know it. I sat up straightish and looked at her rubbing my eyes. "What the fuck are you on about, girl your hammered" I said very unhelpfully. I opened my eyes it was really dark even the stars were out. "Shit" I said running my hand through my hair. I clicked my fingers to get her attention. "We gotta get home now, Iz it's late. Just come here and we'll go back yeah" _

"Heh, my brother calls me Iz. And what you gonna do, carry me like a princess?" she asked whilst Riku guided both boards slowly back to shore. "But I don't wanna go back! Five more minutes!" she yelled, standing on her board again and falling down, grabbing onto Riku's shirt as she swung herself onto his board. She dangled her legs again and leant back. "Fine, but I wanna say goodbye to your brothers as well, all three of them."

_I eventually got her back to shore but she was clinging on to me and talking so much crap it was unreal. We got on the sand and I practically collapsed from exhaustion. __"Oh Iz go home or just be quiet for two seconds. You'll give me a headache. And what makes you think I have three brothers". She just wasn't getting it. I pushed her down n put my hand over her mouth "Shhhhhh" I said then let go __and lay back myself, God this is going to be bad in the morning._

Izzy pouted and got up, adjusting her legs and wobbled back home "Bye bye Riku!" she said and pushed the door open, then closing it with a slight bang. She put a finger to her lips and shushed the door. "You'll wake mom up!" she whispered and crawled on all fours to the bathroom where she stuffed her head down the toilet and emptied her guts before falling asleep on her bedroom floor.

_I watched her get up I'm surprised she went to the right house. I was so knackered I just lay back right then and there. I chucked my body warmer off and rested it under my head as a pillow. The sound of the waves drifting at my feet. What a day was all I could think of before I fell almost instantly to sleep._


	4. Hangovers , hair and all in between

A:N/ in which trips are organized, izzy admits her feelings and cupids on vacation

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel Cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter four: hangovers, hairstyles and all that's in between

The next day, Izzy felt like absolute SHIT. She opened her eyes and adjusted them to the dark, and a shooting pain went through her head. "What did I do last night?" the last thing she remembered was volleyball, and then the rest was a complete blur. She tried to get up but her legs were having none of it so she stayed on the floor.

She was just about to go back to sleep when Matt burst through her bedroom door, smiling and literally bouncing. "Rise and shine it's a b.e.autiful morning outside!" he said as he threw the curtains open, letting all the light flood in, making Izzy scream and hold her head.

Matt grinned and bent down. "Someone stole my rum last night and I think I just found them." He whispered. She hissed and spat "Just get me some aspirin fucker." "So who else drank with you last night? Cause I know that even you don't drink three whole bottles of rum in one go, not even Jack does that." "How the fuck am I supposed to know? Wait, I gave one to kairi, and I gave one to Riku…" "Ah so you were pissed with Riku, I don't like the images I'm getting squirt." "Shut up Riku's started calling me that now! And we didn't do anything…I hope."

"_Aaaaaahhh" I shouted lashing my legs up in the air as the sun caught my head. I looked like I was having a spastic fit or something. I rolled over and covered my head with my makeshift pillow. I was still on the beach with my knees and below soaked in the water. I shuffled up and pulled my feet out the water. "Oh Izzy... stupid Izzy stupid drink, Izzy" I was screaming at myself under my pillow. "Ok what the fuck are you doing Riku?" I heard a voice I recognized. Oh no Sora. He lifted my body warmer off my head letting the light shine on me. I moaned and yanked it back and he laughed. "So what were you up to last night although I've already got half an idea?"_

Izzy started to get dressed and made sure she put her hair up and a baseball cap on so the light didn't torture her as much, and had to use all the power in her arm to open the Friggin door. She was about to walk out when Matt turned her around again. "Nu-uh miss hangover. You ain't going anywhere today." The annoying voice of Sora then drifted through the door and Izzy turned back. "I'm fine honest…" Matt had no choice but to let her go, he shook his head and closed the door. Izzy trudged down the sand until she saw a speck and she dubbed that speck Riku. She flopped on the sand and groaned. "I blame you for this." She said and lay on the sand, trying so hard to tune Sora's babbling out.

_I half saw Izzy practically trip down beside me. "Oh Sora would you just SHUT UP" I shouted at Sora although the sound decreased immensely as I was shouting at the sand. Sora just decided to taunt me "Oooooo oo Mr. Hangover" he said laughing. I remembered what Izzy had said "Oh _

'_cause I was the one with the rum" I said laughing breathily at the thought. Then thoughts popped into my head "Ha you were hammered anything could've of happened to you and I bet you don't remember anything do you?" I said cockily._

Izzy held her ears "Will you stop shouting!" she shouted and then held her head again. She scoffed at Riku's statement about the rum and took the jacket she had off and rolling it up as a pillow. "Nope, not a thing, I remember the volleyball but that's about it. And what exactly could've happened to me on an island? And Sora shut up please your giving me a bigger headache." She got up and covered Sora's mouth with her hand and lead the poor boy to the water where she threw him in, then came back to sit next to Riku. "Oh and im guessing you remember every single thing we did huh?" she leant back and almost fell but then settled back into the sand, swirling it around her finger.

_I laughed she was shouting louder than me. And as far as I could remember nothing happened to her we were just pissed that's all luckily I can almost completely handle my drink, well everything except vodka. "Yes actually I remember everything exactly even the details. Especially as you thought I was a fiveoplet if that's even a word. And much more but who am I to give out your secrets" I was making this up I just wanted to make her nervous, see how many things she could think could of happened. Ha this was worth the hangover._

"Ha?" was all the noise Izzy could make. She forced herself to remember what she did because she was scared now. She remembered waking up with her clothes on thank god so that couldn't have been it. "Oh shit Riku what did I do?" Izzy said, but then sat up and swallowed the panic. "Not that I did do anything I just wanna see how smart you really are Y'know?" She then glanced at her neck, no bruises thank Christ.

_Oh man too funny. I sat up "Well actually nothing happened all you did was say you thought I was a nice guy among other things but nothing that insults me" I stood up after that amusement I felt much better. I saw Sora come back up to me face like a slapped arse after finally getting out of the water. "Aww is ickle Sora a bit wet" I teased him punching his arm. But he was having none of that. He pushed me right over and I was about an inch from the water but I missed it gracefully. _

_He laughed at me but turned on his heels "I'm gonna get changed then get Kairi to come meet us" he waved and ran up the hill. Izzy had not moved from the spot she was in. I laughed "Aww poor squirt no more drink for you" I taunted._

Izzy laughed t Riku's comment about sora then immediately stopped when he said the word squirt. "Oh no you didn't just call me squirt." She got up playfully shoved Riku into the sand, then sat on top of him and gave him a noogie, messing up his pride and joy. "Whoops my hand slipped." Was all she said. She then realized her mistake and ran down the beach.

_Ok that was weird. A noogie from a girl, what is the world coming too. OMG she messed up my hair. She got off me and saw my evils I was giving off in rays. I ran my hand through it once _

_breathed out, then charged. NO ONE MESSES UP MY HAIR. __"Oh you done it now you little squirt" I shouted she ran but she was no way near fast enough or straight enough to get away. I grabbed her by the stomach with on __one hand and messed my hand furiously through her hair with the other. I eventually let go now satisfied with the static mess I had created if only I had a balloon. __"Hey so when was it you lost your brush" I said sarcastically._

Izzy growled and threw herself at the boy, latching herself onto his back and set to work on the hair. She was surprised he didn't throw her off but who cares she had a job to do. She ran both hands through his mop, making sure it stuck out in all directions, she then licked her hand and ran it down his neck making him yelp and stumble back, making both of them land in the water.

_Ok she like jumped me I thought she was pissed. She was like a crane around me. But I laughed hard and just fell back into the water. She let go of me I turned around and grabbed her again. __"Oh no there's no escape for you now" I said as she was trying to swim away desperately. As her hair was completely soaked I held her with one hand and locked her hands under the water whilst leaving her__ wriggling around like a worm. With my free hand I very craftily made a pretty convincing unicorn horn on her head. With her own hair. I let her go and looked closely at my handiwork. __"Hmm not bad I should take this up as a profession" I said in a crappy accent._

Izzy squealed as Riku held her down and when she saw the monstrosity on her head she glared at him and shook her head so it fell in front of her eyes. She reached out and when she felt his jeans she yanked him forwards and whipped his face with her hair, then flicked it back. She threw the yelling boy down and sat on his back, her knees keeping his arms by his sides. "No more miss good girl." She said and she started to plait Riku's hair and took her own pink headband out of her pocket and tied it up.

_Ok big mistake letting her go she was pretty determined to beat me when she clearly had the lower chance of winning. But somehow she managed to beat the odds and have me pinned on the beach and started plaiting my hair. Degrading or what. It only made it worse when Sora and Kairi strutted down the beach. Sora saw it and sped up no kidding he was on the floor laughing in seconds. Izzy however was concentrating very nicely on getting them perfect and didn__'t bat an eyelid. Kairi joined us shortly after she looked from Sora to me to Izzy. "Ok did you miss your hair day Riku?" she asked sarcastically. I thought best make the most of it then. "Yeah actually I thought I'd go professional" I said sarcastically and at this Sora found much amusement._

Izzy laughed as she finished and let the poor boy go. "And voila." She said, bursting into fits. "I must say it looks rather dashing Riku, getting in touch with your feminine side." She said, and this made Sora laugh even harder, tears streaming down his eyes. Izzy finally calmed down and got up, accepting one of the coffees that Kairi had brought down. "Aww come on Riku you look so cute." She cooed playfully and sipped her coffee as she took another hair band off of her wrist and tied her hair up.

_Finally she released me. I got up flicking both my plaits. Oh well this will be fun. "Y'know your right they're so me" I teased flicking my wrist at the others and batting my eyelids like a right _

_pouf. I looked at the ends and tutted. "Well I actually would have expected better quality from a professional" I added flicking them behind my head and taking a coffee from Kairi. Sora bless him had probably soaked himself in his own tears. I laughed as well just looking at him. I looked at them all "You know I'm going to keep these in just to prove to you all that it doesn't bother me" I said sipping the coffee. Then spitting it out mid laugh as I looked at my reflection in the water._

Izzy nearly choked on her coffee at Riku's words. She swallowed it and burst into fits again. She twisted one of the plaits around her finger and let go so it sprung back. "If it doesn't bother you wait right here." She ran inside her house and legged it back, her brother's camera in her hands. When Riku played along and posed she sputtered with laughter and took picture after picture "Work it baby oh yeah." She said putting on a poufy accent. She then put the camera down and crossed her legs. "So what dyou reckon we should do today?" Kairi then put her cup down and pointed at them. "Oh guys my mom wants to know if you wanna go with us to hollow bastion tomorrow!" "Bit short notice isn't it? But sure I'll go." Izzy said, draining the last of her cup.

_I never knew there was this much fun on the catwalk maybe I should go full time. As I was posing I was sticking my lips out and everything. I swear Sora must have become dehydrated from crying so much. Even my eyes were starting to water. I sat down next to Sora pouted and crossed my legs over and winked at him. Izzy watched closely and laughed. I eventually calmed down to. __"Hmm I don't know __girlfriend I__'m pretty busy I mean nails to polish and all, but for you babe I guess I can make time" I said in my best impression of a girl I could do it kind of sounded like Selphie though, so glad she wasn't here._

That was too much for Izzy. She cracked up laughing and doubled over in fits. Her stomach started hurting and she had to be beaten on the back just so she could breathe. "Oh my god Riku please no more I need my ribs!" she said, holding on to Sora's shoulder. They both clamed own and Izzy wiped her eyes. "Ok. I'm done. I tell you what, how about I go get my guitar, that way Riku can sing Barbie girl to complete the image." Sora cracked up again and Izzy smirked at Riku.

_Aww this was too easy and it had such an effect. I was truly enjoying myself it's pretty fun to make people happy I should be a comedian more often. Izzy said she was going to get her guitar I wanted some more hair bands. __"Hey wait up girl I want some different colors I think yellow is more me" I said jumping up curtsying which by the way is not as easy as it looks, especially for a dude with size __10 shoes. And I walked up and grabbed her hand. _

Izzy stopped as Riku grabbed her hand and smiled. "Well like, let's go!" she said in a high pitched voice and unlocked her door. She peeked around incase Matt was there and pulled Riku upstairs. She grabbed her guitar and sat Riku down at her vanity table. She grabbed her hair bands and let him pick what color he wanted, and redone the plaits, a bit neater this time but still pretty. She got her curling tongs and heated them up, making the pigtails into proper ringlets. She then laughed and out and leant down, resting her head on his shoulder. "Like 

you're totally gorgeous!" she said laughing, she then grabbed her guitar and the teens made their way back.

_Was actually not minding any of this at all. When she had done my curly plaits, God I can't even believe I'm saying that. I looked in the mirror. I looked away quickly I couldn't take the pain. I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her both sides of her cheek like a French person. "Thank you its fabulous darling" I said grabbing her hand once she got the guitar and skipping back to the beach laughing so hard. We got there smiling like Muppets. I sat down crossed legged as before and pulled a banana off a tree and used it as a mike. "I would like to dedicate this next song to my adoring fans" I said holding my arms out._

Izzy grinned and couldn't help but blush as Riku kissed her cheeks. When they got to the beach she sat on a rock and leant her guitar on her leg. She started playing the tune to lollypop and kairi started dancing to it. Riku got his 'mike' ready and she laughed as he flicked his plaits ready to sing.

_Everyone was staring at me but I think I had disturbed Sora in a weird way he'd known me since I was born so to see me act so different he couldn't take it bless him. I decided lollipop because, hmm I don't know I hate Barbie. I sung very well almost pretending to cry. I finished and Sora wolf whistled at me. "Well I just don't know what to say" I said wiping a fake tear from my eye. I put my hand I put my hand to my head and fell back and landed on the sand Kairi ran up to me. "Be a dear and get me some tissue" she looked at me and laughed and kicked me with her flip flop in the arm._

Izzy smiled and leant her guitar against a stone, standing on the rock. She wobbled slightly and regained her balance. She looked at Riku "Sorry princess limo's broken down. You'll have to take a cab." She laughed at Riku's fake cry of despair and took her hair down again, letting the breeze blow it on her face. She slipped and landed on her butt on another rock, and this time it hurt. "Ouch you mother fucker!" she froze when she saw the looks and gave a nervous laugh. "Listen guys im gonna go, ill see ya tomorrow." She said getting up and wincing a little bit.

_Oh no what shall I do. I wondered why Izzy wanted to leave so early. Oh well I'm not going I'm having fun. I got up and grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on Sora surf boards" I screamed and dragged him with me. We bought our boards back onto the beach. I walked as Izzy slowly departed "And where do you think your going" I asked suspiciously and rather interrogating her. And I blocked her path. _

"Does it matter? I'm just a bit, ow, preoccupied right now." She said, trying to go but groaning as Riku kept blocking her way. Man it's not like she was going to rob a bank was it? She eventually gave up when Riku gave her puppy eyes and grabbed her own surfboard, hissing as the salt travelled into the scratch on her leg. She waded out and waited for a wave and as she did she remembered something. "But Riku you hate surfing!"

_I rolled my eyes "Well that's a crappy excuse. God for once I want you guys around me and you wanna go" I gave her puppy eyes and run back to the beach. Then stopped when I put my board to the water. Fuck forgot phobia. She obviously could tell by her very not useful comment. I steadied myself onto it gripping the bottom fiercely. Luckily I could now sit up pretty much perfectly due to hours of practice last night. "I know but I look good on the surf board which is all that matters"_

Izzy smiled . "As much as I'm touched that you want me here I have to say you need just a tiny bit more muscle Riku." She grinned and let an arm go limp in the water. She didn't see the wave in time as she went to stand and it tipped her completely overboard, throwing her in the water and sending pain up her leg. She swam up and gripped her board like it was life and death. She saw Riku laughing and glared. "Well im glad you find it funny!" she groaned.

_I laughed as she got wiped out then remembered what she had said. "Hey what do you mean I need more muscled" I said anger rising I paddled over to her bobbing in the water. "I am the buffest guy on this island and I don't need muscle anyway 'because I'm strong look" I said picking her up out the water and putting her back on the surf board. I saw her leg "Oh shit you ok?" I asked stupidly, I thought I thought I just did that for a moment._

Izzy squeaked as Riku easily picked her up and back on her surfboard. She felt touched at his concern and turned to face him, her legs dangling so he was between them. "Yeah I'll live. And alright you made your point your fine as you are." She said, poking one of his abs, and then blushing. "Right come one I don't wanna freeze to death lets go surfing! Oh wait, your not still scared are you? Cause if you are we can find something else to do…"

_I sighed relief I didn't want to see her hurt. She poked me and I almost laughed and lost balance I am a bit ticklish sometimes. Ha I knew I was strong and I just proved her wrong. She said about going surfing and I withdrew my tongue fast. She raised an eyebrow. "Err Yeah I'm cool Ha me afraid I don't know what that is" I said turning away so I could whimper away my worry and so she couldn't see. We were still reasonably shallow and I could see the higher waves further out._

Izzy smiled not completely believing him, and paddled her surfboard out a little further. She noticed Riku wait behind and sniggered. "Come on Riku they waves ain't gonna kill you!" she stood and held her arms out for balance and went straight for the biggest wave. As it carried her upwards she shouted in delight and felt the wind fly past her as she came back down. She blinked as she landed again. "Come on Riku this is totally cool! You couldn't do this in Port royal!"

_I watched her ride the waves she was really good. But she said you couldn't do it in Port Royal so how did she learn? But I was not moving at least not deliberately, the tide was just pushing me back and forth whilst balancing on my board. "Err nah I'm cool here I-I'll just watch and take note of how many mistakes your making" I said sarcastically sometimes I can be a complete load of mouth but no guts. I wished I was as good as everyone else but there was a slim chance that I'd ever enjoy it at least not on my own._

Izzy frowned and leant forward slightly on her board, making it stops. She came over to Riku. "You could've just said you were scared. Come on, we'll find something else to do." She went to shore, pulling Riku along with her. She wrung her hair out and looked around. "Hey, can I come over your house? Mines empty and I really don't wanna be on my own. Come on it'll be fun!"

_O...K... Thanks for the consideration for my fears but what just happened did she just invite herself round my house. Well I couldn__'t very well say no, I mean she's already found it once without my direction. "Err ok I guess" I replied stupidly. What else was I supposed to say? I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my top off the floor flinging it over my shoulder and finally undid my plaits letting my __hair fall smoothly. __"Come on then but just remember it's my house and my rules" I said smirking and taking her hand up towards the hill._

Izzy grinned as he took her hand and led the way to his house. "Oh yeah? What are they? Don't make a mess all that crap, ha! Don't make me laugh." They got there and Riku let them in. "Wow I didn't need to use the window this time." She said playfully. He took her up to his room and she heard his dad call something up to him about who he had here and Izzy felt shy all of a sudden, his dad sounded like one of those people that interrogates every friend Riku brings home. She looked at his room and saw the clouds again smiling. "Your dad sounds angry."

_I laughed as she mentioned the break in. I led her upstairs and my dad shouted at me giving it all this about bringing girls home, and responsible and letting him know. But just for that she__'s staying longer than I was intending now just to piss him off. She went into my room and I followed closing the door behind me. "Well welcome to my room although you seem some what already familiar with it" I __said falling back on my bed with my arms behind my head. As I watched her look around my stuff._

Izzy laughed and couched down, flicking through his cds. "Wow you like your Jesse McCartney don't you." She sniggered and stood back up. She looked at all his stuff then sat nest to his head. "you know, your not as macho and big headed as it thought you were." She said laughing. She then glanced at his game collection. "You got final fantasy XII! Oh man ive been looking for this everywhere! Can I play it?"

_When she had satisfied herself with looking through all my stuff, she says I'm not macho as she thought I was. I sat up and scowled before she got my game controller. "Whoa whoa what do you mean I'm not macho I've already proved how strong I am, so what do you mean?" I was not going to let her out of this one easily. She turned back and gave me a suspicious glare. "Hey I proved you wrong before s so what do I have to do to prove that I am macho as you put it"._

Izzy pondered in her mind what she could make him do, but all of them were NOT appropriate. "Well you have to…. Kiss me." OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE. That's what her head was screaming at her. She immediately regretted her decision but there was no turning back now was there. Anyway it wouldn't mean anything. Much. She had just asked the hottest guy on the island, the one that every girl fantasizes over, to kiss her. What an idiot.

I was leaning reasonably close with my hands on my hips. Just waiting to prove myself worthy. But that wasn't entirely what I was expecting. I saw her face blushing at what she had just said it was getting redder and redder he longer I kept the silence. I shrugged "Ok" I pulled her close to me leaning right against her and kissed her right on the lips. Ha too easy I thought she was going to make me go through a torture chamber and I had to come out with all my limbs intact. I eventually let her go much to her surprise obviously as she forgot to stand up and fell backwards on the bed. "Ha now who's macho?" I said cockily. I turned away from her and started loading up the game.

Izzy could do nothing but grin like an idiot. She sat up and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry were you talking just then?" she laughed and pulled him away from the game. She turned him to face her and grinned. "There's something else I want you to do. I want you to surf the highest wave there is, without chickening out." She saw the color leave his face and grinned even more.

_I turned around mouth gaping so low my jaw hit the floor. "Err what I just proved myself worthy I don't have to again especially not to a little squirt like you" I said raising my finger and poking her in the stomach. She just wants to do that to regain her dignity after her desires for me were obviously too much for her to bear any longer. I laughed inside at the thought. I snapped back to reality "Anyway as I'm the macho one of the two of us I think that you don't really have much of a say in what we do" I added evilly._

Izzy put her hands on her hips. "Number one, I am not a squirt. Number two, what do you mean WE? If im not mistaken, you were afraid of me when I first got here. Remember the incident with the cat flap?" she laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to whisper. "Anyway I'm a bad girl most of the time." She then heard a noise form outside but shook it off. She put her arms around Riku's shoulders and played with his hair now it wasn't in plaits.

_I laughed at her she must get so pissed off with that nickname I got to thank Matt one day for that. And that was nice of her thanks for making me reminisce in my own embarrassment. I blushed slightly letting my bangs fall in front of my eyes to hide it from her. But it grew as she was talking about being a bad girl and leaning over me and everything. When she first touched my hair I wasn__'t __sure if she had like a pair of scissors in one hand or something but she was just stroking it really. I was kind of drawn to lean closer when suddenly BOOM. Oh no._

Izzy was about to take it a step further when the door opened and a silver haired man who was WAYYY taller than her stood in the doorway, a look of pure thunder on his face. He looked like someone who will kill you for saying one wrong thing. Izzy felt it necessary to get as far away form Riku as possible. "Erm hi, you must be Riku's dad, I'm Izzy." She said, secretly shitting herself.

_Oh fuck. Izzy practically boomeranged off me and around to the other side of my bed to distance herself from dad. I stood up slowly and looked in his direction. I lifted my hand to the back of my head trying to act cool. Then I saw the game had loaded out the corner of my eye, yes Ca ching. __"Err hey dad what's up this is my friend Izzy we were just playing some video games and stuff" I said trying __I said trying to act casual._

Sephiroth watched Izzy for a minute then turned to his son. "I was coming to see what you two were doing. Kairi's mother tells me you are going to hollow bastion tomorrow. I forbid it. You are not to mix with the likes of Reno Sinclair and Cloud strife. And I want no arguments." Izzy glanced at Riku, and then back at Sephiroth. She stepped forward and swallowed. "If it's any consolation sir, I'm going as well." Sephiroth nodded. "Then you are definitely not going Riku."

_At this I had to remember to keep breathing so I stepped forward looking into his eyes with great anger slowly building. "I'm sorry since when did you become the complete ruler of my life. And you don't even know Izzy so how the hell can you judge what I do on her, and plus I like her so I'm definitely going and there isn't anything you can do to stop me" I said folding my arms and staring at him through my bangs. No way am I missing this opportunity. I turned back to Izzy briefly "You don't have to explain anything to him"_

Sephiroth came closer into the room, not taking his eyes from his son. "I think there is something I can do to stop you Riku. Don't worry about that." He looked at izzy, mako filled eyes bearing into her. "I think it's time you leave." Was all he said. Izzy started to go but went to Riku and whispered in his ear. "Your window tomorrow morning. Meet Matt there." And she literally ran from the room and out the house. Sephiroth then turned back to Riku. "I will make sure you do not go and I want no arguments, no son of mine is going to that filth ridden place!" he then stormed outside and closed the door, turning the key inside, trapping Riku.

_As soon as Izzy went to leave I was about to try and stop her but decided against it. Why the hell was my dad being such a stuck up knob. As soon as he closed the door I tried to grab it and pull it forward but I wasn__'t quick enough. I slammed myself against it and shouted through the door "Your such a Bastard no wonder no one likes me it's because you scare them and ruin my life" I didn't quite __know if he could hear me or not but jut shouting it sort of eased my anger. I was trying to think; I went over to my window and opened it out looking to see if Izzy had gone to her house already._

Izzy ran indoors and stood in front of the t.v that Matt was trying to watch. "What's happened now squirt?" Izzy put her hands on her hips. "You know the trip to hollow bastion we're all taking tomorrow?" Matt nodded. "Well Riku's dad isn't letting him go so I need your help." "Lemme guess you want me to climb a ladder to his window and sneak him out?" "Basically." "Count me in." Izzy smiled and kissed her brother before jumping into bed.

_I sighed heavily she was out of sight and there was no way I could jump down not without that tree that used to be next to my window if dad hadn__'t cut it down. He has to ruin everything good in my life. I stepped away from my window leaving it open wide letting the __breeze linger _

_through. I flopped back onto my bed, but then I remembered what Izzy whispered Oh yeah she__'ll get me out if she can break in I know she can break people out. I trusted her as this thought went through my mind I just closed my eyes and slept._


	5. Make outs and break outs

A:N/ in which the gang goes on a trip, connections are made and break outs are in order

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel Cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter Five: make outs and break outs

Izzy woke up the next morning with one thing on her mind. Getting Riku out of that house. She went to Matt's room and jumped on the lump that was her sibling, being greeted with a groan. "Good morning to you too now wake up we have a job to do." Matt rolled over and Izzy punched his chest. "Alright Alright I'm up geez." Izzy sped around her room throwing on her leather bomber jacket and lead Matt outside, he got the ladder form the garage and they silently made there way to Riku's. "Dyou remember which windows his?" Izzy nodded and pointed. Matt slowly set the ladder up and climbed up. "If I get my head ripped off I'm blaming you." He muttered whilst rapping his knuckles on the glass.

_I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a knock at my window, I had forgotten about the arrangement at this point so I rolled over and groaned. I heard it again and I sat up I suddenly saw this face at my window and I nearly fainted from shock. I remembered to breathe when I saw it was Matt. I opened the window __"Oh Fuck did you have to scare me like that" I said breathily. I turned around and __grabbed my shirt and waited for him to reach the bottom of the ladder before I followed him jumping the bottom 4 rungs. I saw Izzy __"Nice break in squirt" I said laughing at her expression. "Aww I'm kidding" I said pulling my arm over her shoulder._

Izzy grinned and shrugged his arm off and grabbed his hand. "Come on we gotta go I just got a call from Kairi she's waiting for us." She said leading the boy away. Matt saw them to the Gummi ship and Izzy gave him a hug. "Right now you look after my sister and make sure she doesn't get lost." "Matt!" Izzy scorned and Kairi came out, waving them in. "You kiddies have a good time!" they heard matt shout and Izzy couldn't help but laugh as they strapped themselves in.

_We got to the Gummi Ship got a lecture from Matt all that tells me is that he had previously lost her when she was little I bet. I laughed and got in the very back seat so I could look out the rear mirror as we lifted up from the ground. It was really strange I turned to everyone __"Oh wow I've never left the island before I don't even know what this place looks like" as my words left my mouth I was__ already getting a bit excited what was it like out there. Curiosity rising as I looked around a lot more the closer we came to landing. _

Izzy laughed and leaned back as far as she could go in her seat. "I bet it's really cool." Sora nodded and smiled. "It is there's some really nice people there like Yuffie, Areith, cid, Leon…well leons a bit miserable but o well he's a good guy." Sora started bouncing in his seat and kairi had to hold him down. Izzy timidly stood and walked over to Riku's seat, plopping on his lap. "Whatcha looking at?"

_Ok now I'm so excited I might just jump out I wanna go can't we go any faster in this thing. I watched Sora and Kairi together and laughed. Sora shows that age does not affect your personality at all. Izzy walked over and decided to sit on my lap limiting my movement very much. I was so tempted to open my legs and let her fall on the floor but I resisted the urge just about. "Err yeah I'm just trying to get a good look around. Why what you looking for your seat would you like me to direct you?" I said sarcastically._

Izzy got up and pouted. "That wasn't very nice." Kairi then turned to the others with a huge grin. "Guys were just landing you might wanna sit down Iz." Izzy nodded and her stomach lurched as the ship came to a halt. She ran outside as soon as the hatch opened and gasped. It was so cool. "Oh my god. Where do we go first?" Kairi grabbed her wrist and grinned. "Let's go see Leon and the others!" she said, running towards merlins house. She knocked on the door and a woman with a pink dress smiled at them. "Kairi! Sora! How lovely to see you!" she said giving them hugs." And you've brought friends. I'm Areith, nice to meet you. Please come inside!" they all piled in and Izzy looked around at the various books and computers scattered around. "The names Izzy." She managed to say as a tall man with brown hair and tight pants turned to them. "Sora, kairi. Nice to meet you Izzy. Names Leon." Izzy nodded and went to Riku. "Isn't this place just so cool?" then a redheaded man burst through the door. "Well hi there! Don't think ive ever seen a pretty little thing like you before! Im Reno but some people call me asshole."

_I laughed at her well it wasn't very considerate her sitting on me but afterwards I did feel a tad guilty seeing her little face. We got inside the house so many new people at one time I was already a little nervous, I don't know what's with me I have a thing with becoming edgy around newbie's. This red guy just walks in like he's half pissed half funny and I don't know something about him just made me want to slap the fucker. I thought to myself but restraining. I breathed out "Err O...K... I'm Riku and this is Izzy" I said slowly to him he didn't look too bright. I was holding onto Izzy's shoulders trying not to let her near him._

"Well hi there yourself buddy. And shucks im blushing." Izzy sniped. Reno grinned and winked at her, making her laugh again, and judging by the look on Riku's face he was gonna kill him. Izzy went to Leon, who was with Cid at the computer. "So what you guys working on?" "Restoring this city to its once known decency." "Oh what sorta like Avalanche?" Leon growled. "Yes, like avalanche. So where you from?" "Port Royal." Leon smirked and stood up. "Well I trust Areith and Reno will take you on the town tour, if Reno can stand that long." "Lighten up Squally I can handle myself." Reno said and Kairi and sora came to Riku. "Yeah come on we'll come with. I wanna see Tifa." Izzy nodded and linked arms with Reno and Riku.

_What a prick I don't like him at all. I hope you like the color of your blush because you'll be red all over once I'm through with you. Izzy walked over with Leon and Cid I didn't move I was almost frozen looking from the faces of all the people I was trying to judge who I could trust and who not to. But that Reno prick I just kept gazing back at him, I only knew him for about 5 minutes and I have already grown to hate him for some reason. But I will try and keep my cool _

_for my friends. Izzy linked her arms with mine and his and I just couldn't take it. Ok breathe Riku you can do this._

Izzy laughed at the stories that Reno was telling her, and let go of both boys arms for a while when they reached the marketplace. There were ducks walking a round and shops dotted all over the place. "Man this place is cozy." Reno came behind her and leant down to whisper. "I know somewhere else that's cozy." Making her burst into fits again. They saw a dark haired woman running over to crush Sora in a hug and Izzy raised and eyebrow. "That's Tifa; she's like the obsessive aunt here." Izzy nodded and went to Riku. "Hey you okay you look like a rhino that's been poked with a stick."

_I gazed off trying to ignore that stupid red head and trying to pretend that he wasn't ruining my life. It was nice there and pretty interesting. I was glad when she let me go I ran over to Sora and I immediately hooked myself up with Kairi and started talking loudly and laughing completely inappropriately. Sora found this funny and started laughing only to be bashed into by Tifa. Kairi let go of me and Izzy came over, Yeah the rhino comment really soothes me. "What nothing's wrong I'm fine, are you fine I'm having so much fun with Sora and Kairi just us friends hanging together. How's you and your blushing boy over there" I grinded out and attempted a very poor smile. Whilst my fists were clenched very tightly at my sides._

Izzy noticed Riku's attitude and folded her arms. "Listen Reno's just being friendly its nothing to get your knickers in a twist about. Besides I just wanna have fun with you, please?" she said, putting no puppy eyes. She took his arm and led him to the marketplace, looking at the view. "I wouldn't mind living here one day. Hey want some ice cream? Roxas told me there's a place that sells it here. Some guy called scrooge sells it. Come on Riku lighten up!"

_When she said that I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my face so I could almost manage a smirk. "Thanks Iz I don't know sometimes I just get a little on edge" I smiled at her and she led us too the ice cream. Yay ice cream that'll cool me off. We got to the stand I looked on the menu I was nearly drooling on the counter. Izzy saw and clicked her fingers in front of my eyes. I blushed and ordered "Err yeah I'll just have a double chocolate chip cone with a chocolate flake with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles" I said greedily I have a very strong chocolate fetish at the moment. I took it eyes growing. Izzy ordered a cookie own about half the size of mine and I paid. "Wanna lick?" I did feel a pig but once I have an addiction I can't stop to think of my figure._

Izzy took her ice cream and sat on the wall, but nearly fell off at Riku's question. "Excuse me! I don't think that's really appropriate Riku!" she laughed as he rolled his eyes and still leant forward and took a lick of his. "Jesus Christ sweet tooth or what." She had completely forgotten about the others for now it was just her and Riku. "So what dyou think of this place? I think it's cool. Leon and the others are nice. I think Areith's too nice. I wanna go exploring, you coming with?"

_I was so tempted to just throw a fit of laughter at her comment but I didn't want to drop my ice cream by accident. "Hmm actually everything in my life at the moment is pretty sweet" I said whilst devouring my ice cream in a mere minute and a half. I was so glad to be cool again it's not my style to get hung up on someone I don't even know it makes me sound like my dad. We finished our ice creams and I jumped off the wall and lifted her off for her. "Ok you lead" I said taking her hand in mine and following behind her. I wondered where Sora and Kai were right now._

Izzy felt so short when Riku lifted her off the wall, but she didn't dwell on it when he said she could lead. She looked around and found a passage sort of thing that looked like a construction site, she lead Riku down and gasped as she saw a real life castle before her. "Come on we have SO gotta go inside! We'll catch the others later!" she said excitedly tugging on Riku's arm.

_God maybe I found someone who's more curios than me and has more guts obviously. I stood fast at first glance of it and swallowed hard. "Err yeah creepy castle looks nice but from a distance I think is better" I said trying to avoid her eye contact. Was she crazy had she not seen any films with creepy castles all of them spell badly. She just pulled me further towards it. "Fine Ok I mean its just a its just a big house really nothing unusual about it really, right and the only thing different is that the sky goes dark whenever you go near it" I stuttered very un machoish even I admit. "You're absolutely crazy you know that" I smiled at her as we reached the front door. I saw a door pull but I weren't touching it._

"Oh good I'm glad you see it my way now come on!" she said, yanking the door open and poking her head in incase burly guards were waiting to make shish kebabs. She led Riku in but immediately felt a little dizzy. She shrugged it off and wandered even further inside. She fingered the ornaments and tried to find any hidden passageways. "Man ive been watching too many movies." She said and she then noticed a wall with pictures of thirteen people on them "Organization XIII. What's that?" she then read the names. "What the hell is Roxas doing on there?!"

_She pulled me in and I very consciously stood up straight letting my bangs hang over my eyes to try and look as hard nut as possible incase some crazy axe man came to attack us or something. __"You've got serious thrill issues" I whispered trying to step quietly around and make sure she didn't set off an alarm so they'd release the hounds or something. She looked at a thing with Roxas __so I walked over to look. __"Hmm I don't know but then he never was originally from Destiny Islands so maybe this is his home town. But keep your voice down geez" I whispered closely._

"Hmm maybe and why it's not like anyone's here." Izzy said, walking up the huge steps. "Oh my god these are like the stairs in Cinderella." She said, picking up her imaginary skirts and swaying her hips and she walked down them again. "I have always wanted to do that." She said grinning. She ran up them again and walked down the hall, passing many doors. She opened a random one and found thirteen huge chairs above her. With cloaks still on them. "Hey Riku come have a look at this!"

_Oh man I wish she would think about what we've done. We just broke into someone's home without there permission although she seems to do that regularly. She ran up the stairs and I followed her as she went into a room. It must have been like a meeting room or something. It was a bit weird but the cloak didn't look to bad actually. I was going to try one on but I shook it off. "Ok Iz we've seen the creepy mansion we got in without being killed I think that is a sign now to say that God is sparing us and thinks we should go" I said trying to back her out of the room._

Izzy shook his arm off and walked further into the room, peering at the chairs. She then stepped back and held onto Riku as the room changed in front of their eyes. Instead it was a room full of thorns, with a huge stain glass window with the ugliest woman she had ever seen. "Okay you know what your right lets go." She followed Riku out of the room and speedily went ahead. She looked back at him when she got to the door and sighed. "Come on hurry up." She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around to find Reno there. "Hey what are you two doing in here come on it's not safe." Izzy calmed down and clung to Riku's arm.

_Ok that was weird the room just changed. And luckily she wasn't suicidly curious so she agreed to leave, I smiled at her decision and thanked god in my head. We were almost out and I was behind her a while. I heard her scream so I ran to the entrance. Evils glared out of my eyes with Reno's name written all over. Izzy ran up to me and hung on by my side. Ha now you got no one to protect you have you had you red head. I walked slowly up to him but not as fast as I would have done a minute ago. "Well what are you doing here then?" I asked questionably every now and then glancing down at Izzy._

Reno frowned at the boy. "I came to see where you two were. Sora told me izzy was a inquisitive kid so I came straight here, now come on." Izzy relaxed her death grip on Riku's arm and let Reno put his own around her shoulders. They went outside where the others ere waiting for them and Reno smiled. "It's alright flower girl they're good. Go ahead we'll catch up." Areith nodded and Izzy looked up at Riku. "Come on we'll go to the bailey, it's got a nice view. Wanna come Reno?" "I don't see why not. And your right it has unless Leons big butts blocking the view."

_Ok what does she see in that stupid dumb dumby head. Why would she rather hang on his arm than mine. What's so good about him? I could feel my anger building again I breathed out heavily. They left the mansion but I lingered a few seconds longer, just long enough to smash a glass case with my bare fist just to relieve myself slightly. I then looked at my hand a tiny cut or two but it didn't hurt. I walked out and went in front of Izzy and Reno too see Sora. Izzy asked if I wanted to come with "Err actually I'll meet you guys later I just wanna talk to Sora" I called great stress showing clearly in my voice. I turned to Sora and smiled "Hey Sora my best bud in the world your never going to abandon me are you" I said sweetly. He raised and eyebrow at me and replied "Ok this has two possibilities you either want something or your trying to hide something and your doing a crap cover up job"_

Izzy gave a weak smile at Riku and walked with Reno to the bailey. She sat on the wall leaning over to have a closer look. She almost toppled but felt Reno catch her. "Hey careful that a big drop." Izzy laughed and leant back. Reno swung his legs under her and she looked at the bustling city below. She saw Riku talking to Sora and felt a little bad. She looked at Reno. "Dyou think I should go talk to him?" Reno shook his head "Nah leave him to cool off." Izzy nodded then started to lean closer to the redhead. He then went one step ahead of her and kissed her. Izzy didn't resist and glanced sideways. Riku was gone. She didn't think much of it until she saw a blob of silver behind Reno. She broke away and sprung off him. "Err Riku! Oh shit, don't lose your head!"

_Ok what had I just seen. That prick just touched her no way he is not going to get away with this. "Oh sorry did your lips slip there Reno here let me correct them" I said moving forward to punch him square in the mouth. His tooth had cut his lip on contact and had started to bleed. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and wiped it away. I stopped and moved back a few steps trying to stay calm but I was a bit beyond that stage._

Reno tried so hard not to cave the boys head in. Izzy sensed trouble and stepped in the way. "No! Don't you two dare start!"Reno gently moved her out the way and punched Riku in the nose. "You ever fucking touch me again asshole I'll break every bone in your body!" he hissed and Izzy backed against the wall, frightened all of a sudden. "Reno stop!" she said and Reno turned to face her, but at the wrong time because Riku got up. This wasn't gonna end pretty.

_He hit me hard back, I shook my head trying to forget the pain in my nose I stood up as Reno looked away at Izzy. How could she do this to me? Wait what am I thinking I kissed her once and we weren__'t even going out, god I'm so whipped. "Well I just realized that I have no real reason to fight you as I mean she's neither of our girls so I should probably walk away, but..." I paused and looked from __looked from Izzy to Reno __"I really have to do this" I shouted as I kicked my legs through his and he fell over from being tall like me top heavy. I turned away from him and went up to Izzy. I smirked at her then leaned in close for a very good make out. I pulled away still smirking "Anyway hope you get on well together" I said waving and heading back down to the hill to find Sora._

Izzy wanted to hit Riku as well when he tackled Reno for no reason, but that all melted as he kissed her. He pulled away and ran off and she fell to her knees, helping Reno up. She brushed her lips and they tingled slightly making her smile. She helped the redhead up and cleaned his mouth with her sleeve. She gave him a hug and he mumbled something about going back to merlins, leaving her on her own. She sat there and decided she and Riku needed to talk. She got up and made her way to the marketplace, where Sora probably was.

"_OH MAN THAT FELT GOOD!"I shouted as I ran up to Sora in the market place. He saw me running froze and screamed as I grabbed him round the stomach to give him a noogie. "Calm down Riku geez and I need my head thanks" Sora squealed as I let him go. I saw Kairi sitting in the corner trying hard not to laugh at Sora's hair. "Ok well we're heading back to the Gummi _

_Ship we'll wait for you yeah" Kairi called and dragged Sora along with her. I sighed heavily and lay down on a bench close by shutting my eyes. That last scene felt good in so many ways, it was great to hit Reno and it was awesome to kiss Izzy and I looked super cool. Then my body started running low on adrenaline. "Ouch!" I cried I looked at my fist Eww I felt my nose eeewwwww._

Izzy found Riku on a bench and strode toward him. She made sure her hair was on his face and she said "What the hell was that about back there!" when Riku opened one eye and ignored her she carried on "Look I know you're a good kisser but that was downright not fair! Riku I don't know what's got into you today but you've been off with me all day! And then you go and kiss me! What the hell were you thinking!" she calmed down and sat next to his legs. "A little recognition would be nice."

_I sat up and looked at her a smirk plastered across my face "Yeah I am a good kisser ain't I" I said calmly laying back down ignorantly. "And anyway why shouldn't I kiss you everyone else does so I thought hey why not make mine something for you to remember" I wasn't even looking at her I was staring up at the slowly appearing stars in the sky. "So is Reno a good kisser?" I asked rather blatantly I just wanted to see her reaction._

Izzy turned to him and growled. "Does it matter?! You probably scared him off anyway! And you're such a pompous git you know that! And you make out I'm some common ho!" she felt the blood boiling inside her and she wanted to strangle the silver haired idiot. She got up and started to make her way to the ship. "So you coming asshole, or do I have to lure you with my boobs? Cause according to you I do to any man I pass!"

_I sat up and laughed I honestly could do what I liked really I mean as I said before we're not even dating. I walked past her slowly and sniggered shaking my head. "Oh no I'm quite capable of bringing myself. Although your lure is getting so hard to resist" I said laughing harder sometimes I'm too sarcastic for my own good. She stood there shooting evils at me I turned my head back to her "Well come on then or am I gonna have to carry you" I said she ran to my side. I looked at her "I'm sorry but I can't sleep at night until I know this. Are I a better kisser then Reno and you have to answer or I won't let you go" _

Izzy was losing patience. One more wise crack and boom, she'd kill him with no hesitation. "Why im never gonna see him again so what's the point?" she saw the look on his face and gritted her teeth, clenching her fists and trying to push past the asswipe. "If I said yes will you piss off?"

_YES. Whoo just hearing that makes me feel good about myself. "Thanks and no I wont piss off but next time your in need of a good snog to cheer you up come to me" I said smiling and walking with her up to the entrance of the Gummi Ship. I climbed on back with the rest of the guys waiting. "God how long did you take?" Kairi questioned me. I held my hands up "Ok don't shoot we left the grenade outside" I sat down, then saw Izzy walking to an empty seat so I pulled her over to sit on my lap and out my arms around her waist so she couldn't move._

Izzy thrashed to get away form the silver haired menace, and hissed in his ear "Let go of me fucker." But when she realized her wasn't gonna let go she relaxed and put her chin on her hand, a look of pure thunder and loathing on her face. She kicked Riku for good measure and felt herself lurch forwards so his ars dug into her stomach as the Gummi ship took off. "You know I'm gonna pretend that comment about the snogging was all in my head." She said angrily, her hatred still visible.

_She was getting so worked up about it that she eventually had to relax. "Ok you do that at least I'm in your memory" She looked so pissed off it was hard not to laugh as we took off. I decided to make the journey home interesting. So I decided to tickle her blue. She was laughing but kicking at the same time. "You know the more you struggle the more I'm gonna tickle ya." I said evilly as she thrashed about laughing._

Izzy didn't see the tickles coming and was caught completely off guard. She made out his comment and managed to breathe long enough to say "Yeah the more you tickle me the more im gonna hurt you when we get back!" she said trying to claw him, but instead collapsing into more fits. He stopped and she sat there trying to get her breathing back to normal. Then she pounced, lunging on top of him and beating him in the chest.

_I eventually stopped and she lunged at me I laughed at her she was slapping me in the chest which was easy enough to stop and I hadn__'t moved from my seat yet. I held her arms in only one of my hands. "Man you are just not gonna relax are you?" I said annoyingly. "I don't see why you're making all this fuss for someone you hate as much as me". She was sitting on my lap again so I rested my head on __her shoulder and looked out the window._

Izzy groaned and forcefully shrugged her shoulder so his head went up then leaned forward so it came crashing down. She laughed to herself then felt the ship landing. She couldn't get off that ship fast enough. She shoved past Kairi and trudged across the sand then stopped and turned to Riku. "Oh and next time you wanna pull a stunt like that make sure your health insurance is valid!" she yelled and she saw her front door swing open and matt stand in the doorway. "Have fun did we?" "Fuck off." Was his reply and matt went over to Riku. "Hey heres our number it'll really piss Iz off. Call her about 12. That way she's asleep."

_I give up I tried to like her I even did at one or two points of being with her, but I quit. She can forget this, I thought as I climbed off the Gummi Ship and said goodbye to Sora and Kairi. She slammed her door shut faster than I could blink. Matt came up to me and gave me their number. I took it and wondered whether to give it a ring or not as I got into my house. I froze as I opened the door the door thank god dad wasn__'t in. Maybe he didn't know I had gone because my door was still locked from the outside. I unlocked it and got into bed leaving the number on my bedside table._

Izzy sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Man I'm a bitch." She decided and got up, going to her window and swinging one leg over and dropping down the drainpipe. She went to Riku's 

house and knocked on the door, thinking about today and how he had tried to have fun with us. She knocked again and didn't get an answer so she shouted up. "Riku! Im sorry! Just open up its freezing!"

_I was sleeping emphasis on was, quite nicely in my boxers in my cozy bed at about midnight. I heard a knock at my door and I drearily got up hair messed up with quilt dragging down stairs on my shoulders. I opened the door it was Izzy. I rubbed my eyes just to check. __"Oh Hello" I said sleepily. She smiled so I grabbed her wrist and she stepped in. I closed the door and just stood there waiting for __waiting for a minute. __"Oh yeah dyou want a drink cup of sugar or something?" I said laughing breathily._

Izzy gave a weak smile and looked down. "Listen, I completely overreacted back there I know you were just looking out for me and all that jazz so what im basically saying is that I'm sorry for being a whore." She said all in one breath. She looked at Riku then carried on. "But it's totally understandable if you call me every name under the sun and never want to see me again."

_I was slowly waking up the more she spoke and I started to feel like cutting her some slack. "Aww come here" I said pulling her into a hug and wrapping her up with my duvet. I was still tired so I decided to sit on the stairs and just hug, although I had to keep waking myself up so as not to fall asleep on her._

Izzy leant her head on his chest, not caring about the fact that he was in only his boxers. She put an arm across his stomach and nudged him a little to help him wake up. "Hey Riku, if its only consolation Reno's breath stunk of beer and fags." She started laughing into his chest and shuffled in a bit. "How the fuck can you wear only shorts? It's fucking freezing!"

_I let her lay her head on me she had soft hair, like my pillow. I laughed at her comment on his breath. "Well I'm not a dirty smoker and I'm not cold because I'm wrapped in a duvet and my bed is nice and warm" I said. I lifted my hand up to stroke her hair. I thought of how awkward this would look if dad came home all of a sudden but hey what ya gonna do. "I'm almost afraid to ask what does my breath smell like?" I asked stupidly breathing in her face and laughing._

Izzy sniffed the air for a minute then turned to him "It smells of roses. No actually it smells of chocolate, after you gorged yourself today." She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair and snuggled a bit more. "Oh and by the way that still wasn't appropriate. Hey dyou want to go upstairs my butts going numb."

_I laughed yeah I do love chocolate. She was a very good hugger I thought to myself. She asked to go upstairs "Well I don't think that's very appropriate either" I laughed but stood up anyway knocking her slightly. I walked up stairs pushing her in front of me. I opened the door and let her out of the cover before I collapsed head first onto my bed._

Izzy laughed at Riku's antics and threw herself on top of him. "You know what your right your bed is warm." She said laughing. She rolled off of him and sat on the floor, then looked at the 

clock and grimaced. "Well would you look at the time, I better get going my moms gonna fry me if she doesn't find me in bed I'll see you tomorrow." She said, kissing him on the cheek and making her way down the stairs.

_I was shattered to say the least and I was barely aware she was in the room. But she still made me feel just right when she decided to come over and admit she was wrong. And if you__'ve got the largest ego in the world like me that took guts and I was awake enough to know that. So as she left and headed for the stairs I staggered up and stood at the top as she was about to leave. "Hey thanks" I said__ as she turned around and smiled and then continued out the door. I sighed peacefully n collapsed at the top of the stairs into dream world._

A:n/ AAWWWWW FLUFF!


	6. Drama makes the heart grow fonder

A:N/ in which Riku and izzy finally get together, drama ensues and love is in the air

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel Cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter Five: drama makes the heart grow fonder

Izzy woke the next day, her head buzzing. She was still giggling about her little moment with Riku, and it freaked her brother out. "What's got you so happy?" "Nottthiinnng." Izzy said, literally skipping to the table and stealing her brother's toast before running up the stairs again and getting dressed. She came downstairs again and went outside, spinning in the sun. She ran to Sora and Roxas's house and knocked on the door. "Come on guys, today is the day that we're going to have lots of fun!" she said before running to Riku's, but calming down incase his dad came to the door. "Riku! Come on we're gonna go to the other side of the island…the supposed haunted side! You coming?!"

_I stirred on my bed restlessly like I hadn't really slept properly all night. I was halfway of my bed with quilt dragged with it. I heard my name being called and I knew it was Izzy as I heard it my memories of the previous night flooded back to me in a huge wave. I jumped over the mess to my window and looked down. My dad was downstairs and I knew he wouldn't let me out if she was there again. "Shhh. I'm there be quiet". I quickly grabbed my jeans and body warmer I forgot my shirt but oh well at least I had one of them. I went back to my window and looked down at Sora, Rox and Izzy. "Ok nobody try to catch me" then I leapt from the window and hit the ground on my knees with a thud in the dust at Izzy's feet it was a bit dramatic but I was a bit tranced that I had just survived._

Izzy giggled and helped him up. "I'm waiting for the serenade." She said grinning again. Roxas rolled his eyes and nudged Sora. "What? I don't get it." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Why do I bother? Come on guy's namines meeting us there." Izzy nodded as they left. "Listen about last night…that was nice. Your dad hasn't found out yet has he? Oh god if your in trouble because of my ill walk into a wall."

_I stood up trying to see how far I'd fallen I was quite impressed. I didn't really understand Izzy's remark either but I laughed just to make her feel better. I knew she must still feel a little guilty after last night especially because I was too tired to even comfort her about it. I put my arm over her shoulder "Hey it's Okay he doesn't know not that it should bother him nothing happened, but I think after he saw you in my room he's being a bit anti you, sorry. And I'm sorry I was too tired to make you feel any better". Man just saying that made me feel better we were following behind Roxas and Sora to meet Namine. As Roxas caught first glance of Namine he automatically sped up to her._

Izzy was glad that Riku wasn't in that much trouble. "Meh, he's not the only one that probably hates me. Don't apologize for your twat of a dad. No offence. It doesn't matter if you were tired, I didn't need making feeling better, as long as you didn't hate me I was good." she gave 

him a quick hug and grimaced "roxas stop staring at Namines boobs! I wanna go to the caves!" Roxas went a bright shade of red and stuck his fingers at the girl, before shouting "Yeah, like Riku's not staring at yours!"

_I was feeling very much at ease with Izzy and all of my friends really I suppose today was gonna be pretty interesting. Well I was pretty content until Roxas accused me of boob staring. The thought never crossed my mind I was appalled. "The only boob I see Rox is you" I said smirking he recoiled back and I laughed as he went red in the face._

Izzy rolled her eyes at the boy's immaturity and followed Namine up the first few rocks. "Come on guys! Quit it before I knock your heads together!" Roxas went behind them and Riku followed. "Yeah well try telling mr.pervert here." He said grinning. "Right okay guys I think the first ones right around here." Namine said craning her neck. "What you've been here before?" Izzy said as they got to the first one. "Ah man its dark. Are you sure we can trust izzy and Riku?"

_I scowled at Roxas even if it was dark my were burning so hard I'm sure he could see them through the darkness. God we haven't even kissed everyone must be seeing this from another angle than I am. We're not going out so what's the deal we're just very good friends that's all. And I cannot stress enough I DO NOT STARE and I'm not a Mr. either. I was cussing under my breath at Roxas I hadn't noticed how considerably darker it had got. I don't mean regular dark I mean dark I can't see my hand in front of my face dark. "Shit" I said to myself. I held my arms out in front of me trying to feel the walls. I found one I smacked into it and hit the floor hard it was cold and damp. And I rubbed the side of my head where it had hit the floor first. _

Izzy and Namine had gone on ahead, making sure their arms were linked so they didn't get lost. "Hold it! I heard a crash. What was that?" she whispered letting go. Roxas found them and shrugged his shoulders, not that they could see it. "Riku! Was that you?! You okay?! Ah shit, guys im gonna go back and find him, you go on ahead." "Okay. Be careful." Namine said before taking Roxas's hand. Izzy flattened herself against the wall and kept walking until he felt something soft hit her foot. "Riku? That you? Help me out here buddy can't see a thing. Heard a crash. You okay?" she said bending down and feeling for him.

_I sat up slightly leaning back on my arms I heard a shuffling and I recognized Izzy calling my name, although this place was so echoic I didn't know how far away she was until I felt her nudge my foot. I looked up just out of reaction of course I couldn't see her. She bent down and I felt her touch my chest. "Hey I'm ok just lost track of well everything" I took her hand off my chest and held it tightly I didn't want to lose anyone again. "This is annoying I can't even see your face". I trailed my hand down her arm across her shoulder to her cheek and left it there. Even if she couldn't see me I felt better knowing the direction I was supposed to be talking to._

Izzy knew she was blushing at the way Riku was touching her, but there was no way in hell she was gonna object. "Yeah I know, I should've brought a flashlight or something. I tell you what just hold onto me and f we get lost we'll have someone to blame. Namine seems to know her way around we'll just scream for her." She said, gently helping Riku up. "So it was you that 

crashed? Ah poor baby, did you hurt yourself?" she smiled, putting her hand onto the one that was on her face, just savoring the moment.

_I stood up straight and stretched out with my other hand. The one that wasn't now pinned to her cheek which had gotten considerably warmer since I first put it there. "Yeah well they probably set us up or something and are outside now laughing about it whilst we're stuck in this Friggin' cave" It was an especially awkward silence I didn't know what to say or anything. We stood there for about two minutes before I tried to walk forwards. Feeling with my other hand. I banged my head from the low ceiling. "Ouch. Stupid lanky legs" I muttered to myself as Izzy giggled beside me. I stopped still. "Fine do you wanna shout now?"._

Izzy swallowed her laughter and snorted. "No way, just duck you idiot. Im savoring the moment that I actually like being short." She said taking his hand off her face and putting his arm around her waist. "Come on, I can see a light." She said going slightly ahead. "Nams! Roxas!" she said going a bit more in, and finding a spot of light, like a flashlight. "Who's there?!" "Riku!" Izzy paled. "Oh no! It's your dad!" she said backing up slightly "What do we do?"

_I held on ducking as much as I could without becoming uncomfortable. I started to feel strangely optimistic when I saw the light shining I knew we must have come the right way out. At least that's what I thought when I looked closer I saw the light of my father, luckily he couldn't see us. I pulled back round the corner into the shadows and pulled Izzy around with me. "Shit" I stated to myself quietly. He must have not found me in my room and come looking or someone must have tipped him off that we were here no way would this be the first place he'd look for me. "We gotta get out or hide or something" I pulled her round and tried to walk away quietly but each footstep made an echo and in a second the light flashed to our backs. "Riku!" I heard him shout. "Run!" I grabbed her wrist tight and tried to run blindly deeper into the black abyss._

"Wait! We don't even know where were going!" izzy yelled as she was being pulled by Riku. She knew there was no use whispering because Sephiroth had already heard them. "Riku!" his shouts were getting louder, and Izzy's panic took her over as they got so lost. She stumbled and yanked on Riku a bit and kept running. She then felt something hard smack her in the face. "Oh no. dead end!"

_I was trying to stay calm but my dad is not one against hitting kids even if there not his. And I wasn't gonna let that happen to Izzy. I ran forward and she tripped I pulled her up with the one hand before she hit the floor. We kept running and we hit a dead end. I scrambled to touch her face as the light grew bigger and my pupils adjusted I could see a small cut drip a drop of blood down her cheek. I did stare for a few moments then as the light continued to grow almost blinding we only had about 30 seconds for my fathers wrath to be upon us. I pulled her into a hug and pushed head against my chest. I ran my hands across the wall trying to feel for corners I found one it was tiny crack just big enough for her to fit in. I pushed her away from myself and into the hole. She looked scared, I leaned in quickly kissed her lips and turned to my father covering the hole with my back._

Izzy had to process what the fuck was going on as she was shoved through a crack and blocked off. "Riku! Riku!" she said banging the wall so hard her hands started going bright red. Meanwhile inside Sephiroth had cornered his son. "How many times must I tell you before you listen! Is it that girl again? Answer me!" he said, grabbing Riku by the scruff off the neck. Izzy was listening and didn't wanna hear anymore so she grabbed a rock, ran round to the front of the cave, pegged as fast as she could down the tunnel and threw it at Sephiroth's head, making him drop Riku. "leave him alone fucker!" she screamed at him, and got a hard slap around the face in return.

_I glared at him how could he be like this if I was fucked up it was because of him. I could hear Izzy behind me struggling and I tried to block it out of my head. I didn't move as my dad grabbed me I was bracing myself for a hard punch or a slap in the least as I was raised off the floor. I closed my eyes for a moment. Then they flashed open again at the sound of Izzy. My Dad dropped me in a heap and stalked over to her. "It's your fault entirely yours!" he __shouted at her. She didn't respond frozen in fear. He was going to strike her down. "Get your hands off her!" I scrambled up and ran into her knocking us both to the floor with her underneath me. My hands were behind her back and they scraped across the floor I felt blood run between my fingers. I winced as the dirt smeared into it from the friction. I could feel my dad's glare blazing at my back pure hatred for his youngest son burned through me._

Izzy held onto Riku for dear life, as if he was a precious jewel. "Are you okay?" she whispered into his ear. She sat up with him and glared at his father. "So this is what you choose. Well so be it. You hurt yourself for …..this." he spat, pointing at izzy. "just leave him alone. He's done everything he can to please you and you just treat him like shit! What kind of father are you!" Izzy said getting up. "I Know im not one to talk since my father was a pissed pirate, but I know how to treat kids like they should be treated, and that is not it!" Sephiroth considered her points and slapped her. Hard. "You are no son of mine. Your bags will be outside when you get home." He said as he shoved past the girl.

_I couldn't believe she had just shrugged me off and taken a slap from my father like that. More importantly why didn't I stop her in time. You stupid idiot, well he's not leaving this without something to remember me by. I crawled up walked behind him "Dad" I said quietly as he turned I punched him full in the jaw his teeth bit his lip and he tasted his blood. "Touch her again and I'll kill you". I held my fists in front of me I knew I was no match but I wasn't going to back down._

Izzy ran towards Riku and put her arms on his shoulders, to show her support. Sephiroth meanwhile looked ready to kill. "ISOBEL!" "Mama!" Izzy said rushing towards the woman. "I'm sorry, Sora told me my daughter was here…can I ask who you are and what happened?"

"Mama, he's a bad man, he tried to kill me and Riku!" Izzy said winking. "Well I suggest he come with me then. Come on." She said, ushering Sephiroth on, who glared once more at his son and left. "Mama can Riku stay with us a while please?" "Im sure he can." Izzy then ran back to Riku and threw herself at him. "Its gonna be okay. I promise. Just hold onto to me and it'll be fine."

_I had been thinking in my head of solutions to get out of this and the one we got was not one I had thought of. I felt safer and stronger with Izzy next to me I felt like I had been missing a lot with her now I looked back. I snaked past my dad leaving him in the darkness as I followed Izzy's mother into the light. As we were walking outside and the light finally hit me. "I'm free" I whispered to myself Izzy heard me and looked up. "What?" "I can do what I want I can leave whenever I want I can go out whenever I want. I can be with whoever I want!" I shouted slowly getting louder and louder as realization struck me. I turned to Izzy picked her up in the air and held onto her so tight I didn't want to let go. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" I said into her hair over her shoulder. Ignoring her mother's blatant stares at me holding her daughter like that._

Izzy smile got wider and wider as Riku got louder. "That's right babe. You can do whatever you want. And I wanna be there when you wanna do it." She said kissing him, and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "But don't think that im gonna let you get away with murder mister." She said as they just held each other. "Errm Isobel, is there something you want to tell me?" Riku gently put izzy down and she grinned. "No mama. Let's go home, I think we've had quite enough adventure for one day; I wanna show Riku his new room. Matt will get your stuff for you, that way you won't even have to go near that place."

_I felt so happy in this moment just me and her I don't think I'd quite realized how much I had on my shoulder's until someone lifted it off of me. I chuckled lightly at her comment. Then I placed her gently on the ground moved her black hair behind her ears and wiped the dry blood from her cheek and took her hand. We followed her mum back to her house I glanced back up the road where I used to live the old house half of it was a wreck I was surprised it was still standing. But I only looked once because I wasn't looking back. I stepped to the front door. "Thank you for letting me stay don't worry I'll find somewhere else soon". _

Izzy gave Riku's hand a bit of a reassuring squeeze when they past his old home, and raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Like hell are you. Look, this is your home as much as mine ok? Don't gimme the 'ill find somewhere soon im such a burden' crap Riku it will never work with me ok? Just enjoy it." She said smiling and kissing him again before leading him into the house. "Okay , basic tour. Kitchen. Living room. Dogs – I mean Matt's room, and our room. Its not much but it'll do. We'll get a bed for you in a few days. For now we'll have to take turns or share." She said opening the door. "Izzy! Riku! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes! I hope you like noodles!"

_I stepped inside but slipped my shoes off instantly this was a much nicer house than mine used to be and fuck did I not want to touch a thing before I broke it. "Aww damn it and I had my speech already for it" I said laughing as she showed me round. Oh my God they had an upstairs AND a downstairs bathroom. HOLY HELL. I kept close to her trying not to touch the walls. We got to my new room with her in the lead. I stepped in only then releasing her hand from mine. I looked at the walls the floor everything and the window. I turned back to her. "Y'know I think I have been way too far away from here, and you. I'm such an idiot to not realize I love you until _

_a huge family drama occurs and we're both almost killed. But hey I'm a drama queen". I grabbed her around the waist lifting her up high so I had to look up to see her and spun her round into my arms, where I was planning to have her stay. I ignored the first of her mother's calls for food._

Izzy had to admit she had been waiting for that little speech ever since she got here. It made her heart almost break out of her chest as he said "I love you." She squealed as he spun her around and smiled. "Yeah considering we hated each others guts when we first met." She said, not taking her eyes off his. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She put her forehead on his and just gazed lovingly into his eyes. "IZZY! WHERES MY JACKET!" matt's yell snapped her out of her trance and make Riku wobble, making them both land with a soft thud on the bed. "Fucking brother." She said snuggling into his chest as they just lay there. "Oh Riku? I love you too."

_I don't know why it melted my heart so much I mean people had been telling me she liked me all along but somehow it seemed so much more important to me now than ever. I ducked my head down until it was in line with hers. I leaned up to her just staring into her eyes for a moment. I moved closer into a kiss and pushed slightly harder forward forcing her to lay back on the bed. And I relaxed pulling away and just letting my hair fall across my face as I gazed down at her. I don't think anyone had ever loved me before not even my father._

Izzy felt like a queen that had just won a war. A war inside her head and heart, and her heart won. She tried hard to block out her moms shouts but somehow her stomach didn't wanna ignore her. "Come on softy lets go get something to eat before my mother explodes." They begrudgingly went downstairs, big grins on their faces. "What were you two doing up there? Normally you're first at the table izzy." Matt grinned. "I have a vague idea." Izzy threw a spoon at him and she and Riku sat down. "Ill get your stuff in about half an hour Riku. Welcome to the Cortez's. Welcome to hell in other words." "Yamato!" Matt grimaced "Mother, what have I said about calling me that?!"

_I felt a little nervous I sat down quickly next to Izzy. I started eating trying to block out the interrogation as much as possibly. I had a spoonful of noodles halfway to my face when I heard Matt's name. I tried to suppress laughter as much as possible. I was shaking already. I wiped my hand across my face and breathed deeply although. When I caught sight of Izzy's face I could barely hold it in. "Erm can I be excused for a few seconds" Izzy's mother nodded at me. I ran up stairs ignoring there gazes. Threw myself into a pillow and laughed so hard it hurt. I walked slowly back downstairs with charm and grace. I sat down as if nothing had happened. "So Yamato...nice name" I said not quite hiding the laughter in my voice._

Izzy was trying so hard not to laugh and Riku wasn't helping. "I hate you mom." Matt said as Riku gave his comment. "Yeah so anyways we were just getting Riku used to his new surroundings okay Einstein of pornographers, it's a lot to take in you know."

Mat laughed again. "Yeah, heres the bed, this is how it works." He muttered under his breath and earned two sharp kicks. Izzy smiled at Riku and slurped the last of her noodles. "Hey Mom, 

are you going over Roxas's moms tonight?" "Err I think so. Why?" "No reason. Matt , your pissing off somewhere ain't ya?" "Hell yes. Im going to yuffies." "Okay. Its just I think Riku needs sometime to get his head around things.

_I had just decided that I didn't particularly like Matt. Just because he was annoying I wish I had been giving out one of those kicks but Izzy got all the fun. I finished all my noodles and grabbed mine and Izzy's bowls off the table and put them into the dishwasher. I was being hospitable. I noticed how Izzy had practically tried to kick them all out of the house but I tried to think past it. I walked back into the dining room. "Thanks Mrs. Cortez dinner is worth so much more eating it when you don't have to make it yourself" She smiled at me. "Well while your hear don't think I wont be trying to fatten you up your so thin it can't be healthy"._

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Mom, Riku's not thin, he's just got muscles. He's macho." She said

laughing. " Oh mom stop fussing you'll scare him off. Come on we'll go back to my- I mean, our room. Man that is really weird to say." She said going up the stairs. "Look I know first impressions of my family are a bit weird but you'll get used to them someday. My mom will make a fuss over you she always does, and when she finds out we've been kissing she's gonna be the proper gooey mother, planning the wedding and everything. Riku what's up? You don't look happy."

_I couldn't help but grin at being called macho it was so weird I knew I wasn't fat or scrawny but the thought at being described as macho was to hilarious. As we walked upstairs I added "It's Ok Matt if you cut down on the cheese burgers you can be macho too" I added just silently enough for him, me and Izzy to hear. He seethed under his breath. I walked upstairs and Izzy said I looked down. "Well I have this huge problem that I just don't know how to solve" I said looking at her seriously. She looked concerned at me urging me on. We walked back into our room. "Well I just don't know how I'm gonna come down from FEELING SO UP!" I said sticking my leg out so she fell but catching her before her head hit the floor. And I sat on the bed with her in my arms._

Izzy screamed as he tripped her over, but once they were on the bed she grinned. "You bastard, I thought something was up." She said kissing him quickly. "Don't ever do that again." She said sighing. "Well get used to feeling up my friend because you'll be seeing me A LOT more often now. And your gonna come down like THIS because I need a pillow." She said gently pushing Riku backwards and laying on top of him. She shuffled up so their faces were level and grinned. "You know the others are gonna freak when they find out about…us."

_I laughed at her as she screamed I was surprised at how much more forward she was compared to me. I was quite formal but she just pushed me back and fell on top of me. I stared back up at her. "I don't think I care what the others think, they practically set us up anyway" I felt a little awkward under her just laying there. I couldn't hold her gaze for long before I had to look away. Moving in a new house, losing my dad and realizing my new love all in one night had suddenly shaken me slightly unaware._

Izzy realized she was making him uncomfortable and got off. "Riku I know this is a lot to take in, but it'll all get better in time. I promise." She said twisting his hair around her finger. There was a knock at the door and matt came in with two huge suitcases. "Hey sport got your stuff. Like I said, welcome to the Cortez's pal." He then closed the door behind him. Izzy grinned. "Oh good, now your clothes are here you can get changed in the bathroom!" she said laughing.

_I sat up fast I can't believe dad actually packed my stuff I would've expected him to burn it or something. I waited till Matt closed the door. Before I spoke "And you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. You overwhelmed me for a second there don't do it again it's bad for my rep. being controlled by a girl" I said smirking. I leaned over her this time and kissed her hard biting her lower lip. "See now who's overwhelmed" I said grabbing my bag digging some clothes out and cutting across the hall to the bathroom. I got changed into my sweats and left my top on the floor. I picked Izzy up dropped her on the floor and spread out across the bed. "Night hope you don't mind the floor" I added cheekily looking down at her face._

Izzy was really getting into the kiss, but then Riku rather rudely threw her on the floor. "Oh no you fucker boys sleep on the floor." She said getting up. "Be a gentleman. Fine then I tell you what, we both have the bed." She ran backwards and flung herself on top of him. "See this way we both win." she slid from him and put her arms around his waist.

_I laughed and let her head rest in my neck. "Oh I guess I'll be able to survive with that but just in case. I want you to know one thing. If I die whilst I'm dreaming it will be about you so that will be the best time to die" I don't know if it made sense but I was feeling poetic today letting out my more creative side. I smiled down at her as she yawned and her eyes started to flutter closed. I kissed her on the head and laid back with her still tightly in my arms as I joined her in our dreams. _

A:n/ AGAIN WITH THE FLUFF LOLS IM SO GOOEY SOEMTIMES IT HURTS


	7. Wedding from hell

A:N/ in which Riku and izzy go to a wedding , hospital trips are made and drama ensues again.

Disclaimer: I own all rights to the character Isobel Cortez. If you wanna use her for anything message me otherwise you cannot use her without my written consent.

Chapter Five: The wedding from hell

Izzy woke up, making sure that the day before wasn't a dream. She breathed in his musky smell, and snuggled a bit more. She didn't wanna move. She really didn't. She rolled over slightly to see the time and rubbed her eyes. She watched Riku sleep for a while but then gently shook him awake. "Riku, Riku, come on sweetheart get up."

_I was only half asleep I had woken up earlier and watched Izzy sleep for half an hour before just resting my eyes closed until I heard her voice. I groaned loudly. "Uh 5 more minutes" I said grabbing a fistful of quilt and rolling myself and her inside it. She was on top of me and my eyes flashed open. "Oh it would be you. Oh well this is better than the dream" I said leaning up for a kiss. Through our messed and untamed hair. My hands wrapped round her waist and I pulled her closer._

Izzy grinned. "Course it'd be me lunkhead. And I'm touched." She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and kissed him. "I like these sleeping arrangements." She said grinning even more. "Izzy sweetie you up yet?" The sound of her mother only floated to her ears but she didn't do anything about it. "Why, what's the special occasion?" "In case you haven't noticed young lady it's your aunt Rosa's wedding today!" Izzy bolted upright. "You gotta be kidding. Mom I can't go! I gotta stay with Riku!" She heard her door open and izzy slid of Riku, who was now sitting upright. "That's what I wanted to ask. I told Rosa that Riku's living with us now and she said he's more than welcome to come." "BUT MOM!" "No buts Isobel. Riku? Would you like to join us?"

_I felt very comfortable in the sleeping arrangements as she put it. Our world was perfect for that sweet moment before her mother's voice broke through our tent of quilts. I sat up and she backed off. Hmm I'd never been to a wedding before but with all the new weirdo's that I wouldn't know it sounded daunting. "Ok I'm up for it" Izzy smiled. And her mother joined in too. "Well I'm sure this will be much more fun with you joining us Riku. I'll leave you two to get ready for breakfast". She said and turned on her heel back downstairs. "Hmm can I get a tux?" I said smirking._

Izzy shook her head as she got out of bed. "You dunno what you got yourself into. And I don't see why not, you can borrow my cousins rocky's one, he's not going, and he's about as tall as you." she said hunting around her wardrobe and pulling out two dresses and a tux. "Though why I have it is beyond me. What dress looks better?" she said holding them by the hangers. "This one?" she held up a pink knee length that was a little low cut "Or this one?" she held up a red two piece with gold decorations.

_I grinned widely I'd always wanted to try a tux but never had the opportunity before. She threw it at me I didn't like the trousers so I just kept the jacket with my jeans. She showed me the two dresses compared. I stared at them both. "Hmm that depends if on what your intending to do at the wedding if your dancing the first but if your gonna be sitting and drinking the second" a very formal boring response but hey. "Y'know it doesn't matter to me you look awesome whatever you wear" I added so she didn't feel too bad about it._

Izzy grinned even more and threw the two piece back into her wardrobe. "Well there's gonna be a hell of a lot of dancing. And I still can't get over how sweet you can be. Now where did I put those curlers?" she said diving into her drawers. She turned and smiled. "You look very handsome Riku, I must say." "Come on kids the Gummi ships waiting for us!" "Oh fuck it ill do my hair while we're going, come on babe you almost ready?"

_I accepted the hug with grace and turned in the mirror I had my jeans and my white top under a tux jacket no way was I wearing those pants with it. I grabbed her hand and ran downstairs "I'm always ready" I replied smoothly. We met Matt in his suit and tie and his mother in a pink dress by the Gummi Ship. I sat in the back with Izzy next to me scrambling around for make up and trying to hold a tiny mirror still at the same time. "Relax. Would you, you look fine you can't improve on perfection" I said taking the mirror from her and putting it back in her bag._

Izzy put her head on his shoulder and grinned. "Ohh you're just too sweet." Izzy's mother turned around as they took off and sputtered a laugh. "Izzy, you have a curler stuck to your head." Izzy yanked it off and threw it at her, making her laugh even more. "Yeah so when you get there, its gonna be absolutely jammed packed, face it its Port Royal, and all my aunts will wanna know every single detail about you." "Izzy did I mention Adam's going?" "ADAM'S GOING! YES! Adam is the nicest guy you will ever meet , well, he's not as sweet or as tall as you." she said kissing him.

_It was quite funny that she still had a curler in her hair but I spared her my laughter. As I was looking out the window they she started talking about someone called Adam. She seemed to know him pretty well but had clearly failed to mention him ever. "Who's Adam?" I asked curiously as we pulled up and parked outside the venue. I got up and stood tall stretching my legs, and staring curiously at this new environment._

Izzy was so glad to be home she didn't wanna go inside. Then Riku's question hit her. "Huh? Oh Adam…he's a friend of mine, knew him a while. He left Port Royal near enough same time I did. But o well who cares come on, this is gonna be great!" she said taking Riku's hand and leading him inside. A woman with auburn locks immediately noticed the kids and ran over, squeezing izzy. "Isobel! Im so glad you came! And who's this young man eh? Finally got you a boy?" "Anetta, this is Riku. Riku, this is my aunt Anetta. Anetta Riku is as you say…my boy." "AH! Im so happy! Ive been waiting for this girl to get a boyfriend since she turned 15, I was getting worried! Adam! Izzy's here!" A boy with longish curly hair smiled at them, and gave izzy a hug. "It's really good to see you again. You look stunning." He said, holding her hands, and then he looked at Riku, who had a sour look on his face. "You must be Riku. Izzy's talked about you."

_I was quite startled by the sudden swamp of strangers surrounding us. I couldn't help to suppress a smirk at her aunt Anetta she was talking to Izzy like I wasn't standing right beside her. Then I saw him walk up to her and give her hug I backed off and he clearly gave me evil's with his stupid purple tie. "Yeah I am Izzy hasn't spoke of you at all, strange huh?" I asked interrogating him with force behind my words. I grabbed Izzy's hand in mine and kept it locked tight._

Adam looked at Izzy's apologetic look and smiled. "Yes well she's probably had much to do on destiny islands. I have to say im happy that she's finally happy." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Come on Riku; let's go get a drink yeah? Find my mom, ive lost her." She said taking Riku over to the table matt was sitting at. "Ah man I can see Adam getting a punch tonight." Matt said suppressing laughter. "No he won't. Let's just enjoy ourselves huh?" Anetta came over and smiled. "I couldn't nick this beautiful girl for a dance with Adam could I? Poor guys all alone." "Anetta, I'm kinda with Riku right now. "Please?" "Oh fine. Im sure one won't hurt." She said following her aunt to the dance floor. "So you gonna punch him first, or am I?" matt whispered to Riku.

_I felt a little glimpse of pleasure as his face soured from my words. We sat down and I got her a drink she left with the prick but I didn't stop her. I had heard Matt's words but I was trying to be calm about it and not ruin the day for her. Although he was making it exceptionally difficult. "As long as he doesn't push it. I'm not gonna do anything" I said through gritted teeth that Matt very clearly noted. No wonder he never got a girl his chat up lines are older than his shitty hairstyle. I tried to redirect my eyes, I saw Anetta pointing at me and gossiping with other woman, I looked down at my shoes just trying to avoid everything now._

Izzy was spun once more by Adam and he leaned in and his hands travelled down, to be slapped by izzy. "Adam how many fucking times, I don't like you! We're just friends, nothing more!". "What like lover boy over there! I can't believe you say that when you've known him for five fucking minutes!" Izzy glared at him and shoved him away. "If you need me ill be outside." She said looking Riku's way.

_As much as I tried to avoid watching them dance I couldn't. I hated this prick; he was dancing with her like he owned her and controlled her. He was leaning right over her, Breathe Riku breathe. I saw them talk but I couldn't hear the conversation over the pounding music. I watched Izzy walk outside away from him. I smiled and followed her outside it was quite chilly out as it was getting later. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey are you Ok Y'know you don't have to dance with him if you don't want to" I said curving myself round so she could see my face._

"Yeah I know, but who cares about him, you're the only guy I really need right now." She said leaning up and kissing him quickly. She swayed a little in his arms and smiled, "That jacket looks really good on you.""Oh my god! Rosa's here!" Izzy's mother yelled as she ran past them. "Oh can we stay out here? I wanna see her! Oh shit I cant see im too short!" she said jumping 

as much as she could in her heels. "Oh wow….look at that dress! Oh I want one for my wedding! Riku, if I every get married make sure that I get a dress like this! And don't worry babe, it'll probably be to a boy whose tall, got silver hair and makes me smile." She said hugging him tightly.

_I turned at the sound of a car pulling up and all the women at the party running and crying and screaming. The limo pulled up and Rosa stepped out with her train dragging behind her I'd never met her before but she did look beautiful in that dress. I looked down at Izzy holding onto me tightly. When she mentioned marriage I almost had a heart attack I'm 17 no way am I getting married anytime soon, so she'll have to be patient. "Well you plan ahead don't you". I picked her up in a piggy back so she could see over the crowd and the photographer encouraging her poses. I looked over my shoulder to see Adam glaring at me from just inside the door frame._

"Yep, ordered the cake and everything." Izzy said watching Rosa still. "Hard to believe that she's only 24 ain't it?" Adam meanwhile had been snaking his way through the crowd and stood next to Riku. "Hey lover boy, just letting you know you touch izzy the wrong way ill come and snap all ten of your fingers off." He whispered with a hint of spite. "Riku look at the fucking photographers! You'd think she was a celebrity! Come on babe lets go inside im getting cold, there's a draft." Izzy added laughing, oblivious to Adams comment.

_I glared fiercely at Adam after his comment left me with anger. I put Izzy on the ground not quite listening intently as I should have been. Break my fingers off Yeah he can try if he can reach my hand. What a Dick. "Err be right back Iz" I said following him back into the main room. "Hey I'm not the one that she's tried so hard to avoid that she had to move house to get away from" I said towering over him as intimidating as possible. "And when I touch her I don't get a slap for it" I added bitterly._

Adam scoffed. "Yeah but ive known her since she was six years old, I showed her the cruelty of the world, and I taught her everything she knows, and then you come into her life for five minutes and she's all over you? you make me sick. The only reason she moved was to get away from scum like you, but obviously she moved to the wrong place." Adam said moving to the door. "But I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

_I smirked folding my arms he walked away and I didn't move or turn I just replied. "Awww touched a raw nerve have I" I heard him stop I had clearly pissed him off to end of his chain. I turned around and walked up behind him. "Isn't that strange though You've known her since she was six I've known her '5minutes' as you say, and she still chooses me over you. Man I bet it sucks to be you"._

Adam. "Yeah well, she'll break your heart soon enough. She's a slut through and through. Good luck with her. Your gonna need it with a bitch like Izzy. It'll be you bruised and battered and then you'll come to me saying you should've listened." Just then said girl stuck her head through the door. "Guys the ceremonies starting, hurry up…..anything wrong?" Adam smiled 

and went to the door once again. "No. we were just talking." And as he left izzy came in and wrapped her arms around Riku's neck. "Come on you, lets go sit down."

_Izzy had come in at not the best time to see me. I gently pushed her back and stepped forward to Adam and grabbed him by his top. "If you ever say anything about Izzy while I'm around you'll be running on one leg, got it tramp" I said staring him in the eyes. Izzy watched me I sighed and set him down. Sliding my arm around her back and pulling her away from him so I could relax a little. Before I really hurt the poor fucker._

Izzy was really confused. "Babe Whats going on?" she asked looking from one boy to the other. "Forget it izzy. Just forget it." Adam said grinding his teeth and storming out. "Riku, Whats happened? Did he say something? Oh for Christ sake he just can't keep his stupid big mouth shut! If he said anything to you, or hurt you ill go and knock his block off! Are you okay?" she said squeezing him a little bit tighter and kissing him.

_I looked up at Izzy's concerned gaze. And I let her sit on my lap "Nah I'm fine I'm just used to having to bend down to fight" I said just loud enough so he could hear as he departed from the room. I brushed her hair behind her ear and rested my forehead on hers closing my eyes. I was completely relaxed for a moment. Until I opened my eyes to a bright flash I turned in the direction for another on one. Izzy's mother was cooing behind the photographer saying how sweet it was. I rolled my eyes and put my hand in front of my face._

Izzy smiled at her mother and led Riku out, where the ceremony had ended and the party began. The music was booming and everybody was up on the dance floor. "Wow. Trust Rosa. Come on lets dance." Izzy said guiding Riku to the floor and dancing. She smiled even more as he spun her around and for once she was having fun whilst sober.

_I was glad the ceremony was over before Izzy dragged me to dance I slipped off my jacket and left my no sleeve white tank top on. Automatic formal to cool transformation in 2 seconds. I danced with her spinning her around and I crossed her arms over her chest and back to me again. "You having fun or is my dancing that bad?" I asked skeptically. I leant down to kiss her on the lips holding my hand my hand against her back to pull her closer. "Oh well at least I can make up for it" I said as I pulled back and retreated back to our table._

Izzy smirked. "Oh no buster you ain't kissing me then running. Come here." She said following him and plonking herself onto his lap and kissing him again. "And no your dancing isn't that bad. But your kissing's better." She said putting her head on his chest. Rosa saw her niece and came running over. "Hey! Oh my god! I can't believe you have a boyfriend, hi, my names Rosa, im izzy aunt." She said holding her hand out for Riku. "I can't believe you and jack got married! Im so happy for you! Where you going for the honeymoon?" "Well I suggested destiny islands because I wanted to see my favorite niece, but alas, we're going to agrabah instead. So Riku, tell me a smidge about yourself, izzy hasn't told me a thing."

_I was pleased at her response as she pulled away her aunt ran over she was smiling so much on the happiest day of her life. I shook her hand "Err I'm nothing special I don't know why she puts up with me really" I replied in as much of a gentlemanly fashion as possible. "I must say you do look beautiful in your dress, it must run in the family"_

Rosa smiled at Riku's comment. "Well I must say myself Riku you've made quite a catch with Isobel. And thank you, you look very smart as well." Izzy kissed him on the cheek. "He is quite the flatterer." Rosa kept beaming "well I tell you what, ill let you two get on with it, I need to find my husband. O I am never gonna hate saying that!" she said as she got up and was lost in the crowd. Izzy looked up at Riku. "I give em six months." She said shuffling up a bit. "Oh man my bums sliding off. Drink?"

_I smiled up at Izzy when her aunt left. I lifted her up and turned her around so she had her legs either side of me. "That more comfortable" I asked smirking. I wondered why she doubted them so much on how long they would stick together for but I bet she knew them better than most, so I didn't push her. "I guess I could have a drink if I can buy you one to and know your not gonna be smashed by whatever I bring back"_

"I don't get drunk easily. But hurry back." She said smiling. He went to get them, and izzy saw Adam go up to him and shrugged it off. Anetta instead sat wit her and smiled. "So is it serious?" "Yeah, he's a really nice guy. I wanna make this one work." "Well make sure your boobs don't pop out at the wrong time." "Anetta!" Adam meanwhile had leant against the bar and smirked at Riku. "Listen man, about earlier, im really sorry, I was out of line." He hoped that Riku didn't see his hand slip over Izzy's drink and let something go.

_I got up and let her take my seat. I was at the bar all I got her was a little shandy nothing even a 5yr old couldn't handle. I wasn't really watching Adam as I collected my change. He was trying to apologize for being a dick. It wasn't making me forgive him any less but I was polite anyway. "Yeah don't worry about it I'm taking care of her" I picked our drinks and brought them over to the table. "Here I got you a shandy nobody can get pissed on that" I was certain. I sat beside her and we toasted to Rosa's marriage. I looked back towards the bar and Adam stared briefly then retreated into the crowd. "Freak" I muttered._

Izzy gratefully accepted the drink Riku offered her and moved up a bit. "Thanks babe. And I already told you I can handle my drink." She said taking a gulp. She immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. "Wow, spicy. Whats beer have they used in this?" she downed the rest and had to sit back, blinking a few times. "Iz, what's wrong?" Anetta asked, slightly concerned. "I dunno, my head….ah man the rooms spinning. Are you sure this is a shandy Riku?"

_I watched Izzy and literally seconds after drinking it something was up. I pulled over to her "Hey are you ok. I swear all I got you was shandy even a 5yr old can handle that" I asked concerned. I know I hadn't gotten her anything else I had ordered the friggin thing. She started to look pale. I picked her up and let her lay her head on my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked I didn't know what had gone wrong._

Izzy really felt and looked like she was about to puke. "I have no idea what's wrong I just feel really…weird. Im not drunk and im definitely not taking drugs so…fuck knows." Anetta felt her niece's forehead. "Sweetie you're as cold as ice. Wait here im gonna go find your mom" Anetta got up and ran toward the crowd. Izzy furrowed her brow and leant on Riku. "I don't feel cold; in fact I feel the exact opposite." Izzy raised her hands in front of her, they were shaking, and her eyes started blurring over, as if she was crying. Adam was watching nearby and grinned maliciously. "Now everybody's gonna blame lover boy for poisoning izzy."

_She looked awful and she must have felt worse. I didn't do anything someone must have done something to it. I was contemplating the thought when I saw Adam at of the corner of my eye. My head whipped round fast as realization struck me. THAT BASTARD. I picked Izzy up and lay her down across the chairs. "Oh it's gonna be ok baby. I'll be back in two seconds ok" I leaned over to kiss her forehead. Then I scanned the room for that Prick. I saw him walk outside I followed him my fists held ready. "What THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I shouted pushing him back till he was at the edge of the balcony._

Adam laughed and turned his head away from Riku. "I only spiced her drink up a little bit. Gave it a little kick. Not that the little whore doesn't deserve it." He said shoving Riku backwards. "And I'm not being rude, but izzy deserves everything she gets. That's the real reason she moved. She was a conniving little whorebag who couldn't keep her legs or her mouth closed!"

_He was making me so angry I could barely control my voice. If he hated her so badly why was he flirting with her and if he thinks she's a whore then why doesn't he just Fuck Off. He pushed me back a step, and it made the need to beat the crap out of him more dominant. I kicked him in the shins so he bent over only to be punched in the gut straight after. I held him up though he was wincing in pain I ignored him. "I'm going to make this clear right now, because your obviously not the smartest kid on the block. If you ever come near me or Izzy or even think about hurting her. I'll have smashed your face so hard it'll make glass seem soft" I said threateningly in his ear. I pulled back letting him fall on his knees._

Anetta ran outside trying to find Riku and when she did she literally yelled. "Riku! Listen sweetie we're gonna take Izzy to the hospital to get checked out okay, come on, she wants you with her, she's puking up blood and everything. Adam, stop playing around and get the fuck up!" She pushed her curls back and ran back inside where izzy was being supported by Matt and her mother. "I'm really sorry for being such a pain." She whispered but Candice shook her head. "No sweetie you are not being a pain, and when I find out who did this ill kill them ok?" "Where's Riku? Im not leaving without him here."

_I snarled at him for another two seconds before I turned around and ran to where Anetta had left to. I saw Izzy she looks worse than when I left her. I walked over to Matt and scooped her up out of his grip and into my arms. "Hey your gonna be fine. Y'know that I won't let anything happen to you" her eyes were closed I expect the light was too bright for her. Before I left I picked my jacket up and lay it across her. I turned to Matt "Sorry you missed your chance to hit _

_the Bastard but I'm sure I'd be up for another round to beat the Shit out of him". He seemed just as angry as I was and I couldn't blame him. _

"Don't worry buddy I fucking will, he'll regret the day he hurt my sister." Matt said as he helped the teens into car. "Im gonna stay here and make sure he doesn't run." Izzy wrapped the jacket tighter around her and blinked a few times to focus. "I feel such a prick. I ruined Rosa's wedding." She jolted a bit and closed her eyes, pursing her lips as the car started. "Sorry Riku, I always mess things up." She said putting her head on his shoulder. They pulled up and Candice helped her daughter and Riku out, izzy started wobbling towards the doors and he legs buckled, making her fall onto her knees.

"_Hey if it was anyone's fault it's mine I should of seen Adam...I mean no it's just something that couldn't be avoided" I tried very unconvincingly not to say what had happened in her condition she didn't need to be worried about tramps like him. As the car stopped I carried her to 'A n E'. Her mum signed her in and I sat down with her on my lap. We sat in silence for half an hour and nothing changed except she got paler and started coughing up blood on to my shirt. That didn't bother me much; eventually I couldn't wait any longer. "Oh for Fuck Sake someone help her!" I shouted standing up and pushing back into where the surgery. I wasn't particularly concerned from the looks I was getting from other people who had just a flipping headache. _

Izzy felt slightly embarrassed that everyone was making this fuss over her but hey if it got her in she was up for it. A doctor in scrubs came and checked her eyes, and they all piled her onto this trolley thing, and wheeled her through the corridors. "Riku? Your still here right?" when she felt his hand hold on to her she took it as a yes. The doctors did all sorts of tests on her and she didn't really know what was going on until her eyes rolled backwards. "She's cardiac! Can we have some help here?"

_I felt much calmer when they finally decided to help her. I explained to him that she had been poisoned but I didn't know what with so that wasn't much help. It was hard to watch they took all the tests on her, it made me feel sick. But I never let go of her hand. They pushed her away on a trolley all of a sudden. Something had happened and she was shaking rapidly on the bed, like she was being electrocuted. I ran over to her as doctors surrounded her and nurses pulled up screens. They covered her so fast I couldn't see anything and my hand was pushed away. Her mum was crying into her hands, I didn't know what to do. Something painful was happening to her and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I felt like I was worthless._

"Come on izzy! Calm down sweetheart." The nurse said glancing at the screens, watching Izzy's heart rate go up considerably."Come on!" and is if god heard her, her heart rate slowly went back to normal. "Thank god. Izzy sweetie can you hear me?" Izzy made no response but her eyes screwed up a second then back again. The nurse went out to Riku and Candice. "She's stable, for now. We want to keep her in over night, check her progress, clear her body, etc. your welcome to come and see her if you like, but im not sure that's she's up to talking. If anyone does have any way to find out what those drugs were it would really help."

_I waited silently as the nurses one by one dispersed taking the screens with them. Her mother darted over to her I felt like I shouldn't really be there with them like I was a third wheel. But my selfishness over took me. I stood behind her mother and just stared at her down on the bed. Candice was holding both her hands and she sat in a chair right by her side chanting comfort to her as if that was keeping her breathing down. Anger boiled through the surface again as I nm. I took one last look and turned away from her, she wouldn't mind if I wasn't there. I walked to a phone on the wall got my change out._

Matt shoved the last table over after the party had ended, intend on finding Adam, who he had noticed hadn't left yet. "Where are you fuckhead?! I just wanna beat the shit outta you!" he was interrupted by a vibrating and snapped the phone up, watching the room like a hawk. "Hello?"

_I dialed Matt's number which Candice had given me for emergencies and I felt satisfied when he picked up. "Hey it's Riku. You gonna have to beat the shit out of him until he tells you exactly what he put in it. It's not looking to good for her back here" I said the last part quietly he must have been going through the same crap that I was. "Just call me back ASAP" I said slamming the phone down on the hook. And wiping my face from so much anxiety seeping through my collected barriers._

Hatred and anger were surfacing in matt's eyes. You would think he was the incredible hulk. Then he saw him. Adam, walking down the street as if nothing had happened. Matt flew. Next thing the twat knew matt's hands were round his throat, slowly squeezing. "What was that stuff you gave izzy! Tell me or I kill you! Don't think I won't do it!" Adam gasped for a few moments and smirked. "Think of the MCR song." Matt didn't understand at first then realization hit him. "Cyanide. YOU FUCKER!" matt screamed head butting the asshole. He scrambled for his phone and slammed his mothers number in. "Mom, where's Riku?" when he came on matt literally yelled. "Its cyanide man! He put cyanide in!"

_I still hadn't gone back to Izzy or even looked her way I couldn't without feeling intensely guilty. And it was painful. Candice held a phone out to me and I immediately became alert to his voice. "OH SHIT Thanks" I said slamming the phone onto the hook fast. I ran back to her bed and two doctors where examining her. "HEY, it's Cyanide. THAT'S WHAT SHE DRANK. SO FIX HER!" I shouted at the doctors. They scurried about talking whilst I bent down by her bed. "Hey Izzy it's me I'm here come on talk to me babe" I pleaded to her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it._

Candice looked in confusion at Riku but didn't say anything, if this was helping her daughter it was fine by her. She put her hands on Riku's shoulders and smiled. Meanwhile the doctors were on the phone and were hooking a up a blood transfusion to izzy, who had responded to Riku by curling her fingers. "Mrs. Cortez, im gonna have to ask you and Riku to stand back a minute just while we drain the poisoned blood and put clean blood inside her. Its lucky we had a pack of her blood type available. This might take a while."

_I heard what the doctors were saying and I knew I had to back off to save her, although I felt if I left her the whole thing would mean nothing anyway. I kissed her hand again and whispered "I love you, so don't go anywhere. If you did I'd only follow you". I let go and walked beside Candice to sit outside I hated waiting it made me nervous. I sat on a chair with my legs leaning against a window. I leant my head back and just kept breathing. _

A nurse stuck her head through the curtain and ushered Candice inside. "She's awake." She whispered to her and the now crying mother went inside. "Hey sweetie, gave me such a fright." "Mom?" Candice stroked Izzy's forehead. "Yeah it's me sweetie. Riku's here too. You wanna see him?" Izzy blinked a few times and nodded. "Please." "I'll be two minutes." Candice wiped her eyes and went to look for her new foster son. When she did she put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Good news son, they said that now they know what's inside Izzy it'll take less time to get rid of it, she should be out of here tomorrow morning." She said grinning. "Come on cheer up she's gonna be fine. She's awake honey, and she's asking for ya. What we have to be worried about is Matt getting himself arrested."

_I wasn't aware f what was happening around me much until I felt hands on my shoulders. I got up and saw Candice she told me everything was alright. But that wasn't what hit me most, she called me son. I now had to reasons to be elated she thought of me like I was one of her own. I turned and gave her a hug. I'd never felt like I had belonged so much. I pulled away "Thank you" I said and ran into the room with Izzy. She was sitting up at least and my heart must have jumped and hit the ground at the same time. "Oh it would be you" I said repeating my words from previous bumps from the past. I just stood smiling at her before I couldn't resist a hug any longer._

Izzy grinned as she returned the hug. "It's always gonna be me, don't you forget it." She said as tears formed in her eyes and her voice still a bit raspy. "I'm never going anywhere." She pulled away and kissed him lovingly, before sitting up a bit more. She frowned "So what actually happened? Because I know I wasn't allergic to a little bit of beer. It's really confusing, I cant remember anything!" she choked a little where she was getting excited and had to sit back.

_I just let the world melt around me and her I was so glad to feel her safe and well in my arms. I sat back as she did on the edge of her bed. "Err I'm not sure if I should tell you. Your probably not coherent and you tend to have a little temper" I tried to say it politely but whenever someone says she has a temper she argues so I held both her hands in mine. So she wouldn't attack me._

"Riku you should know by now nothing you tell me is ever gonna make me mad at you. Unless you say you've got some girl pregnant or something, then I might be a little bit mad." She said smiling. "Come on, it'll be our little secret. Please, I think a have the right to know. And whatever it is, im sure is nothing to do with you." she kissed him on the cheek and scratched the hand that had the drip in it. "Ah man I hate needles! So come on Riku, please?" she said putting puppy eyes on.

_I guess I can tell her but I best brace myself. I smiled at her "Ok babe you want me to be straight with you I can do that" I said taking a deep breath. Lucky her mother wasn't around to listen to this. "Ok Adam put Cyanide in your drink whilst I wasn't looking he was trying to frame me. But don't panic me and Matt got it under control". I leant in fast for a kiss winding my fingers through her hair to try and melt her a little before she replied._

Izzy processed what he had just told her as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew he would do something stupid like that. The stupid cunt! When I get my hands on him I swear to god ill push him in the sea with a boulder around his neck! All because I wouldn't shag him! I cannot tell you how angry I am right now!"

_I put two fingers to her lips cutting her short. "Hey I said it's taken care of, basically you'd have to carry him to the edge of the cliffs because I'm sure his legs are broken. Okay no worries I don't want to have to avenge any deaths. Everything is perfect ok. Your gonna be fine then you'll never see that prick again" I moved my fingers away and she was silent for a minute. I took her hand in mine again. "I don't want to have to think of stupid things like him. Just us babe" I said putting my puppy eyes on._

Izzy smiled and rested her forehead on his. "Ok then, I believe you babe. Thanks for everything. And knowing matt he's probably killed him by now. And im sure you would've if you weren't here. Put the past behind us. I can't resist those eyes." She said kissing him again and smiling. "When I get out of here tomorrow I am not leaving your side. You're stuck with me."

_I had a warm feeling spread through me I finally felt whole. "Hmm I could get used to this. But unfortunately some of us drunk poison and have to get better." I said standing up by the bed as Candice walked in she looked at me and smiled. I didn't know what to say or do. I hadn't expected everything to be completely fine a couple hours later. She walked over to the bed to hug Izzy relief shining through her._

Candice was still worried about izzy but knew that she was in the best care possible. "If it wasn't for Riku sweetie we would've never known what was in there. I am very proud to call him my sort of son. But they're not letting me stay here tonight as much as I want to , its not fair on Riku, so im gonna go to a local hotel and sleep, cause god knows all of us need it, and me and Riku will be here before you even wake up tomorrow to take you home. Now get some sleep my pretty one." Izzy smiled before holding Riku's hand once more and saying "Night, love you loads." Before settling down. Candice waited for him and then smiled. "Riku, I really trust you with Izzy, and im eternally in your debt for what you did tonight son. Come on, ice cream from room service is on me." She said leading him out, ruffling his hair.

_I knocked her arm off my hair "Hey just because your my mum don't mean you can mess up my hair" I said and she laughed beside me. We got to the hotel and I crammed my chocolate ice cream sundae down so fast. She said that maybe I should eat slower so I could put some more weight on. But I ignored her turning to my room. I threw myself onto the bed and kicked off my clothes except my shorts. And breathed heavily into my quilt thinking of Izzy as I slept._

_A:n/ omg writing this chap made me cry lol_


End file.
